Closer Than You Think
by xXAnonymousOneXx
Summary: After a difficult case involving the Grave Digger, the whole team (Bones, Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Zack) goes to the Founding Fathers for a well deserved drink. After one too many shots, Brennan and Booth get into another heated discussion on whether monogamy is absurd or not. When the whole team gets involved, a decision is made that will bring them all closer than expected.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: After a difficult case involving the Grave Digger, the whole team (Bones, Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Zack) goes to the Founding Fathers for a well deserved drink. After one too many shots, Brennan and Booth get into another heated discussion on whether monogamy is absurd or not. When the whole team gets involved, a decision is made that will bring them all closer than they ever thought they'd be. How will this effect team dynamic? Will Zack's fate be changed by being more connected with others?**_

 _ **A/N: This story is a multi-paring story, Bones/Booth/Angela/Hodgins/Cam/Zack, if that bothers you in any way, click away now. There will be some things about the story line that will stay the same, for example, the grave digger, but mostly this story will be made up. I encourage people to review, I'd like to know what you think of the story, where it's going well and where it needs improvement.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Bones, any of the characters and some story plot, all rights reserved to the proper people.**_

 _ **Lastly, I'm not a genius, especially when it comes to bones and anatomy, bear with me.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **-Anonymous**_

 **##Break##**

 **Chapter 1: Relationships**

"I'm telling you Booth, in reference to evolutionary anthropology; the human mating system is extremely flexible with a majority of human societies embracing a mix of marriage types. Polygamy isn't unnatural, in fact, anthropologically speaking, it's more beneficial for human evolution and survival." Booth shook his head, ignoring the looks of the others at the table as he and Bones went on another one of their arguments.

"But monogamy is more proper! I mean, it's just better! Being able to put all your love and trust in another person, have them love you for who you are and loving them back just the same." Bones took another shot.

"Love isn't real, it's a chemical-" Booth waved his arms, cutting her off, having heard it all before.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, chemical whatever." They both took another shot. Before they could continue to bicker, another voice joined in the mix.

"I'll have to agree with Dr. Brennan of course. In fact, monogamy is the reason in which males no longer have bones in their penis." Zack spoke in a careless matter as he continued to sip at his drink. Booth's eyebrows raised passed his hair line at this fact and he glanced between the others at the table. Hodgins and Cam nodded in confirmation as Angela just shrugged before stealing a shot from Bones' side of the table. Booth observed everyone before raising his hand to the bartender, silently asking for another round of drinks before continuing.

"Fine, what do you all think about monogamy?" The table glanced at each other, but no one spoke until Booth continued.

"Fine, me first. I believe that monogamy is one hundred percent the way to go when it comes to love and marriage, Bones?" She took the lead next.

"I find many partners – both at one time and during different times – to be very pleasurable and true to our human nature. Zack?" Zack sipped his drink.

"I'll once again have to agree with Dr. Brennan. I've only ever had one sexual partner at a time, therefore, I can't confirm whether I too find multiple partners at one time to be pleasurable although I believe it would be. On the other hand, the variety of sexual partners is both pleasurable and anthropologically beneficial. Dr. Hodgins?" He finished his mug of beer and picked up where Zack left off.

"Sorry G-Man. While I've always been loyal and monogamous in my relationships, it's always because my partners want a monogamous relationship. Polygamy has some benefits dude. For example, female Nesidiocoris Tenuis, more commonly known as a tomato bug, went in search of multiple male partners because there was a lack of ejaculation when it came to only one partner. Cam?" Cam had her brows raised as Hodgins spoke about bugs but with an apologetic look to Booth's hopeful face, she spoke.

"Sorry, Seeley. I may have been loyal and monogamous with you but even I like to dabble in a polygamist lifestyle. Angela?" Cam passed the metaphorical speaking stick over to Angela before Booth could protest.

"Oh please, do you all really have to ask? Polygamy all the way." Booth sighed, putting his forehead to the table before speaking.

"Okay fine. If you're all so into polygamy, why aren't you all in polygamist relationships right now?" Angela took the lead on this.

"Evolution, Sweetie. Not many people are into it." Bones nodded and spoke up next, shocking everyone with what she said.

"Agreed. In fact, had I known earlier that most people at this table favored a polygamist relationship. I'm sure I would have already initiated a form of relationship between all of us." Everyone stared at her quietly. The waiter appeared with a tray full of shots and no one hesitated in reaching over to grab a shot glass, throwing their drinks back.

"What?" Booth only managed the one word in response to Bones' statement.

"Well, I'm sure by now it's obvious that our team dynamic is much more than just being able to work together, there's the aspect of very close friendship and connection between us all, there's understanding, trust, and in many situations I'm sure the chemicals in our brain portrayed love to one another." Booth laughed and shook his head.

"See, that's where you're wrong. That's not _love_ love. That's just casual, friendly like love." Angela interrupted.

"Remember, Booth. You're talking to squints here. There is not this kind of love and that kind of love, there's just an overall chemical reaction that we've deemed as love towards other people."

The squints at the table nodded. Everyone fell into an oddly comfortable silence before Angela spoke up once more.

"You know, I think I'm with Tempe on this one. Had she initiated a polygamist relationship with all of us, I'd one hundred percent be really into it." Hodgins placed a loving hand on her shoulder and with a light blush to his cheeks he nodded.

"Hey, if we're putting everything down on the table like this, I'd have to say that I agree." He picked up another drink.

"As would I. You're all incredibly smart and caring, the few people in which I was able to make a connection with." Booth shot a surprised look at Zack as Cam put her arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, same here." She spoke simply. Booth glanced around the table as if everyone had lost their mind.

"So what, you're all... bisexual now?" Bones shook her head.

"It's not a matter of being bisexual, Booth. While I won't lie and say that I don't find females arousing, it's not because they're females but instead who they are. For example, Angela or Cam." Booth raised a brow in confusion and turned to Angela for an explanation.

"It's their personality, the thing that makes them _them_ , their uniqueness that makes them a good partner, or in Squint Speak, a valid mate." Bones nodded.

"I believe I just said that." Another round of shots passed.

After another half hour of calm, enjoyable and mindless conversation, paired with more alcohol, Angela spoke up.

"It may be the alcohol talking but... but why don't we try this? I mean, we practically just confessed to considering a relationship with each other, so why not try it?" Bones answered first, surprising everyone with her response.

"Because I fear that if it does not work out as we hope, then we will never be able to return to this level of friendship." All eyes shifted to Bones.

"Fear? You can be scared about something emotional, Bones? Seems irrational of you." Booth joked as Angela kicked him under the table while she answered.

"It's as you said, Sweetie. We love each other, we're closer than a team. What's life without a little risk?" Everyone looked around the table some more.

"Ange is in, so I'm in." All eyes turned to Hodgins as he spoke before drifted over to Cam as she joined next.

"And I'm in as well." Angela smiled her way and reached for her hand.

"I, too, find that this would be a delightful experience... I'm in." Cam replaced her arm around Zack, squeezing him gently. All four pairs of eyes turned towards Booth and Bones. Bones finished the last of her drink and laughed.

"I'm in." All eyes rested on Booth. He raised his brows.

"Really? You're asking me? I'm the monogamous one! And no matter how unique Hodgins or Zack is, I'm just not into that. I mean, obviously it'd work out, there has to be some sort of connection for me to be able to spend time with all you squints without dying of boredom or my head exploding... Not that I don't enjoy hanging out with you all! I mean you're all great, special, and I like hanging out with you all and... and... I must be drunk because I'm in." Angela squealed and clapped her hands while reaching across the table to grab Booth's hand.

"How is this supposed to work anyways? We all have dedicated days to each other?" Angela shook her head.

"No, we all just... act as always... with more kissing and touching here and there, more love and happiness too." Another round of shots reached the table and Angela raised it in a toast.

"To us!" Everyone chorused together before downing their drink, each of their individual thought process unique.

Angela was imagining the possibilities. She's experienced a relationship with Jack and already knew that she'd be happy. Throw in the mysteriously sexy Cam, cute as a button Zack, abs of steel Booth and of course, the beautiful Temperance to the mix and she is ready for a lifetime of fun. Each of them bringing something new to the table yet all equally loved. They completed each other.

Jack was somewhere along the same page. Everyone completed each other nicely, the vibe and feel of the group already closer than a team tends to be just amplified and left him feeling pleasantly content with the result of what he thought was going to be a casual outing with friends. He smiled happily as his shoulders brushed gently against Cam who was sitting on his left. The contact now having a deeper meaning.

Cam was happy if not a bit cautious. She'll admit to having thought of the possibilities of being in a relationship with each person at the table – with the exception of Booth who she _was_ in a relationship with – although maybe not all at once. Like Brennan, Cam was worried about a negative outcome of this relationship but as her shoulder brushed against Jack and Zack sent her a hesitant smile, she knew they'd be alright.

Zack smiled at Cam. He was genuinely happy. In an anthropological standpoint, he's achieving a natural human expectation, had evolution stayed on the same course. Apart from anthropology, emotionally, Zack was relieved. Not many people liked him, like Dr. Brennan, Temperance, he was not the most likeable person, yet the people sitting around him, accepted him, welcomed him with open arms. There were moments where he doubted their connections, Booth blatantly ignoring him, Dr. Brennan's dismissal when she was in a bad mood, but hearing that they had all previously considered this type of connection, involving him in this relationship, it meant something big. His smile directed at Cam grew.

Brennan reached under the table and grabbed Booth's hand. Rationally, at the pace which she and Booth connected, taking into account their compatibility to one another, they were bound to end up in some sort of relationship eventually. Adding these people to the mix, those she loved and cared for, created this feeling of completeness to rise in her. She still feared a negative result to this relationship but seeing the smiles and slight contact happening around the table made her happy. Brennan smiled over at Angela whose facial features easily gave away just how happy she is. Feeling Booth squeeze her hand in turn caused her to look over at him, his eyes were scanning over the people sitting at the table and Bones knew exactly what this observant man was thinking.

These are his people. Booth's people. At first he saw them as friends. For Cam, Bones, maybe more, but they were a team. He would have taken a bullet for any single person at this table. Thrown himself in front of a car if needed. Seeing the happiness that practically flowed out of them, his hesitated thoughts, of polygamy being bad, a sin, started to dissipate. He sent a silent prayer to God, hoping that allowing himself to experience this, to be happy, wouldn't leave him locked outside Heaven's gates. A soft hesitant hand landing in his brought his attention momentarily to Bones who had her eyes locked on Angela and was smiling in a sort of happiness Booth has never seen in her before. His eyes returned to his... partners, the same happiness reflecting in his eyes and with a deep breath, he couldn't help but smile.

Cam, the responsible one, glanced at the time and seeing it reaching midnight, waved for the bartender and asked for a glace of water for each person at the table.

"I think it's time to call it a night everyone. This case may be done, victim wise, but there's still a lot of evidence we have to go through since we don't have a killer yet and until we have a new case, and every time in between, I'd like to try to continue to find this 'gravedigger'." Angela gave her a look saying that she wasn't happy with Cam's sudden boss mode, Cam laughed in response.

"Even if we all are in this relationship together, I'm still the boss." She winked at Angela as she drank her glace of water, everyone joining in before calling individual cabs to drive them back home. They all exited the Founding Fathers together, their cabs arriving one by one.

"Oh wait!" Angela calling out had everyone turning to look at her. Angela approached everyone one by one. Starting with Brennan.

Angela placed her hands lightly on Brennan's arms, sliding them up to her shoulders before sliding back down and finally settling on her waist, fingers tangling in her shirt as she pulled her closer. At first Angela grazed her lips against Temperance's but when she didn't pull away, she pressed into her firmly. Their lips molded together and within seconds they were moving as one, lips parting, tongues teasing, teeth grazing, then seemingly too soon, it was over.

"Goodnight, Temperance." Cam was next.

Like Temperance, Angela placed her hands on her arms first, but knowing what was coming, Cam didn't hesitate and made the next move, pulling Angela flush against her. Their kiss was firm, lips dancing together, tongues teasing between lips, and just like before, ending too soon.

"Goodnight, Cam."

"Goodnight, Angela." Angela turned, winking at Hodgins as she approached him.

Having kissed many times before, they fell into a regular tune. Angela wrapped her arms around him, resting on his lower back. Hodgins' hands were gripping Angela's ass firmly and they both smiled into the kiss.

"Goodnight, Jack." She chuckled.

"Goodnight, Ange." As she turned to move towards Zack next, something caught her eyes, Angela glanced over her shoulder to witness Brennan and Cam in a beautiful lip lock and once they dislodged from each other, Cam turned toward Hodgins to wish him a goodnight as well.

Zack was delicate as he took Angela into his arms. She smiled into his almost emotionless face, happy to see that a smile was gracing his lips. They moved towards each other slowly before their lips touched in a soft and sensual kiss. They moved together, tongues dancing a forbidden dance before Angela backed away, breathless, in time to see Brennan and Hodgins moving away from each other and Cam moving to take her spot with Zack. Angela winked at him as she back away, pleasantly surprised with the pleasure his kiss brought her, before turning to her last kiss of the night.

Booth was watching everyone share kisses and hesitated, wondering if he should turn to walk away while he can. When Angela touched his arm, words just started pouring out of his mouth.

"I don't think I'll be able to kiss Hodgins or Zack to be honest." Angela laughed.

"You don't have to. Ever if you want. Maybe one day it'll feel right to, but until then, I'm sure they'll both understand a shake of the hand." Booth nodded as he watched Bones move into a kiss with Zack, his attention dragged away as a soft, manicured, hand touched his chin, encouraging him to tilt his head down and when he did, his lips made contact with Angela's soft ones. He kissed her as he would a monogamous lover and relaxed into her embrace as she pulled him close, her hands resting on his chest. When she pulled away, he smiled at her and together they turned to witness the end of Hodgins and Zack in a soft lip lock. Booth expected to feel disgust, regret for making this decision, he expected almost for a bolt of lightning to strike down where they all stood but none of this happened. The happiness he was feeling almost grew stronger and he only turned away when Cam approached to kiss him. His thoughts returned to a monogamous lover kiss as their lips touch, once again expecting regret or disgust after having the same thought moments before with Angela, but he was proven wrong once more as she relaxed into his embrace. Moments later she was gone from his arms and quickly replaced by Bones who smiled at him teasingly, she'd never say it, but he knew it ' _I told you so_ ' she had proven him wrong, at least so far, that polygamy maybe isn't all that bad. With a chuckle he pulled her to him and initiated the kiss this time. Feeling relief as their lips touched. He's dreamed of kissing Bones many times before and it was as magnificent as he imagined it to be. Moments later, it was over and he was faced with Jack and Zack. Jack stepped forward first.

"Whatever you're comfortable with, G-man." Booth wondered if Angela had said something to him, but as they've all established today, their team is trusting, understanding. Hodgins is observant and knew this would be Booth's biggest worry with their new arrangement. Zack nodding behind him told Booth that he too agreed and understood.

Booth approached Jack and with slight hesitation, pulled him into a hug. His initial thought process was to get the hug over with as soon as possible but as their chests touched and arms tightened, he understood what Bones and Angela meant when it came to not having to be bisexual. The man Booth held in his arms is a man he trusted with his life and who has come to his aid many times before. His paranoia and superstitions made for an entertaining change of conversation. His knowledge of bugs and slime, while at first seeming childish, brought out a whole new passion that could be detected in the way he smiled at a spider. Jack wasn't just some guy, he was a friend, someone close to him who Booth would give his life for if it came down to it. As he pulled away, in a final thought, decided to leave a hesitant kiss on his cheek. Once again Booth waited for the regret his actions would make but instead he felt warm and made the first steps in pulling Zack into a similar hug.

Zack was Bones 2.0. Similar mental state, beliefs and overwhelming knowledge flowing in that brain. Zack too wasn't just some guy. Booth felt regret at the way he used to treat the man he know held and vowed to be more polite, more open with him. With another kiss on the cheek, they pulled away and they all shared happy if not shy smiles before climbing in to their respected cabs, Zack with Jack as they lived in the same estate.

 **##Break##**

The next morning, Booth rolled over to silence his phone that hadn't stopped vibrating, indicating he was receiving multiple text messages. He groaned and forced himself into a seated position, deciding to check who was trying to contact him in case something was wrong. Opening his phone, we was slightly shocked to see a full text conversation being had since six in the morning, the messages received were from Zack AND Hodgins AND Cam AND Bones AND Angela, all in one chat. Slightly confused, Booth flipped his phone over as if that would give an explanation as to how it was possible to created this group chat, not seeing the option for it before now. Before reading through the chat, he sent a message himself, asking what was going on before scrolling to the top of the page and started reading as he stood and walked to his kitchen, starting a pot of coffee.

 _Angela: Gooood Morning, Sweeties!_

 _Bones: Good Morning._

 _Zack: Yes, so far the morning does seem to be going well._

 _Hodgins: Morning, all._

 _Cam: You're all up way too early, just... sleep for another half hour or something._

 _Bones: I've already arrived at the lab, why return home for thirty minutes of unnecessary sleep?_

 _Angela: What are you doing at the lab so early?_

 _Bones: I find I wasn't able to sleep after having woken up around five this morning, I rationalized that I may as well take this time to continue working on the grave digger case._

 _Angela: Did you at least eat something yet?_

 _Bones: I had a cup of coffee._

 _Cam: Brennan, you've been up for almost ninety minutes and only had coffee? I'm stopping by the diner on my way to work for breakfast, I'll bring you oatmeal or something. Anyone else want something?_

 _Zack: I would be very thankful if you could get me pancakes please. They're very delicious._

 _Hodgins: Double that order of pancakes please._

 _Angela: I could do with some oatmeal please._

 _Cam: And it seems Booth is still asleep but he'll never say no to pie, I'll see you all soon._

 _Cam: Oh, but another thing. We're all still going to be at work, meaning we all still have to be professional._

 _Bones: Well of course, Cam. I don't understand what you're trying to say._

 _Zack: If I'm correct, Dr. Saroyan was implying that while we may have shared kisses last night, it would be inappropriate to do so while at work._

 _Cam: You are correct Zackaroni, and it's just Cam when we're alone._

 _Bones: Yes, that's understandable._

 _Booth: What's going on? What is this?_

Reaching to the current point of the conversation, Booth put his phone on the counter and poured his coffee with a smile, looking forward to the pie he was going to get. He carried his mug and his phone with him as he made a trip back to his room. His phone alerted him of a new message.

 _Angela: I figured we should all talk more, together... and I didn't want to write five separate 'good morning' texts..._

Booth chuckled lightly, sipping from his mug before turning to his closet. He grabbed a clean suit, gray in color, a white button-up shirt, a blue, polka dotted tie, black socks and his infamous 'Cocky' belt buckle, laying them out on his bed before finishing the rest of his coffee. He hoped the caffeine would chase away the headache that resulted from the alcohol from the night before and grabbing his phone, he sent out a final text before heading for the shower.

 _Bones: Excellent idea, Angela. A group text was the best way to get the message across while also making a more productive use of the time you saved._

 _Angela: Thanks, Bren, I thought so too._

 _Booth: I'll see you all soon, I'm stopping by the lab to get that pie, thanks Cam._

Within thirty minutes, Booth was dressed, cleanly shaved and heading out the door, smile on his face.

 **##Break##**

Angela strolled into the Jeffersonian and over to her office. She passed by Cam's office on her way there and noticed that she beat her here. The rest of the lab was pretty scarce with people. Everyone taking their time coming in to work, none as punctual or craving to work as her dear Temperance. Using this to her advantage, Angela hurried the rest of the way to her office, putting her purse down and started up her computers before rushing over passed the empty platform, over to Brennan's office. The few people walking around didn't think anything of Angela rushing into the woman's office and closing the door behind her, having seen her do so before.

Temperance Brennan sat with her head down, examining a left clavicle from one of the gravedigger victims. With her head lowered and her focus on the slight discoloration of the bone, the doctor didn't notice the mischievous lady approaching her until soft lips grazed over her jaw and hands fell to rest on her shoulder. As she turned to look at her, their lips touched and they lingered there momentarily before smiling at each other.

"I believe Cam was talking about exactly this when she spoke of professionalism." Angela winked and backed away.

"Just saying hello." The shared a laugh before the office door opened revealing Cam. She glanced between the two girls and shook her head, knowing exactly what must be going on. With a light smile, she spoke.

"Foods set up on the table upstairs, since there's no new case yet, might as well sit to enjoy it, right? We're all here." She backed out of the room and was soon followed by Angela and Temperance, they all made their way up the stairs and professionally greeted everyone before sitting down to eat.

Breakfast was filled with casual banter and light discussion, there was talk about setting up a movie date, leading to light jokes regarding Bones and Zack's lack of knowledge on modern movies. They spoke about random stories that were brought up through other stories and as breakfast conversation died down, focus shifted to the gravedigger.

"What kind of guy is able to do these kinds of thing to these people? Knock out, kidnap, bury, people alive? Leave them for dead? This is the second gravedigger case we have and we're still no closer to a killer." Cam reached over and placed a comforting hand on Booth's shoulder.

"Actually, I was re-examining the bones and found some discoloration in a nick on the left clavicle. It looks to be some sort of paint? I was hoping you'd be able to identify the substance to be certain, Jack. For Booths comfort, while I don't often make assumption, I created a possible scenario which would explain how this substance were to get on the bone had it been on the killers hands or on a weapon they used. The evidence we found on the first and second rib could indicate that there was a struggle. The victim was injured, scratched perhaps, and as they fought, the killer pressed into the victims chest, to strangle or subdue him, when the killers fingers or the weapon came in contact with the scratch, their nails or the object continued to sink into the thin skin over the clavicle and to the bone. It would have been extremely painful and if I'm correct, there could possibly be new evidence." Everyone stared wide eyes at Brennan as she speculated, guessed. Booth appreciated the act and smiled at her in thanks.

Everyone cleared the garbage left over from their food at the possible new evidence. Hodgins left first, grazing his hands against Zack's, Cam's and Brennan's, the closest to him before smiling at everyone and running off to swab the bone. Angela and Cam went off to finish paperwork related to passed cases. Brennan grabbed Zack's hand lightly, encouraging him to follow her as they went to go take another closer look at each bone, she dropped his hand as they reached the top of the stairs. Booth broke away from the group after a soft 'goodbye', heading to his office to get paperwork done himself and hoping to hear from Jack and Bones soon.

 **##Break##**

The next few hours were uneventful to everyone. Jack did paperwork, repeatedly checking to see when the results of the swab would be done. Brennan and Zack reached the tibia's of the second victim and still haven't found anything new or useful. Angela, having finished her paperwork and having no pressing matters, took a shameless hour long nap. Cam had reached half way through her stack of papers and was happy that the lack of cases was allowing her to catch up in her work. Booth sat in his office, throwing and catching a poker chip as his eyes scrolled over case reports. The only change came right before dinner, and the change wasn't good. Booth's cellphone rang and hoping to hear good news, he was quick in putting the phone to his ear.

" **Special Agent Seeley Booth. Temperance Brennan and Jack Hodgins have been buried alive. If there isn't a payment of three million dollars in the next twelve hours, they will both be dead. There will be no further instructions."**

Booth jumped from his seat, grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

 **##Break##**

Bones, as well as many others, decided to stay in the office for lunch and work passed dinner, eager to find evidence. Knowing at least that Cam, Zack, Angela and Hodgins were to be joining her, she put an order in for pizza and after twenty minutes, set out to go get it. As she reached her car, sounding footsteps alerted her of someone near by. Seeing that it was almost dinner time, that wasn't an oddity in the parking garage and she thought nothing of it. That is until those footsteps sped up and approached rapidly. Before Brennan could turn to see who was running her way, pain shot from the top of her head and down to her toes, her body convulsed uncontrollably and in seconds, the world went black.

Hodgins heard the beeping of his laptop and ran towards it. The results are in. Dibutyl phthalate... Toluene... Formaldehyde... Jack's eyes widened at what this meant and he ran from his office to inform Dr. B. Hodgins raced onto the platform but Temperance was no where to be found.

"Where's Dr.B?" Jack practically yelled, catching the attention of Zack, Cam and Angela who were discussing something as they stood over the victims bones. They all turned to his almost frantic face.

"She just left to get the pizza, why? What's wrong?" Jack yelled over his should as he raced to catch up with her.

"Nail polish! The killer is female! This is such a game changer." Jack raced into the parking garage and over to Dr. Brennan's assigned parking spot. As he approached, his excitement started to fade as he noted something not right. Right by her car lay a body near the drivers side door, unmoving.

"Temperance?" Before he could reach her side, the sound of tires squealing caught his attention and he turned just in time to see the car coming at him.

 **##Break##**

With Dr. Hodgins out of the way, the killer wasted no time loading both doctors into the trunk of the stolen car and driving off. After a three hour drive, their destination was reached and the killer went around to open the trunk, planning on positioning their bodies in the car before burying them in the previously dug hole. What the killer didn't count on was one of them being awake.

Brennan woke in random bouts, all she did know was she was taken, as was someone else – after her third time waking, she identified him as an injured Hodgins – and that they were locked in the trunk of a car. Temperance worked to remain conscious, hoping to catch the kidnapper of guard and knock them out before they were killed. As the car arrived on a bumpy road, minutes before coming to a stop, Brennan guessed that this is going to be her only chance. She waited, listened, adjusted slowly to ensure that her body covered Hodgins, hoping that he would be forgotten, left alone, if she brought enough attention to herself. As the trunk popped open, she acted.

Her fist came in contact with a cheek and she didn't stop there, her arms swung to and fro, feet kicking out at the attacker, hitting everything she could in her panic. Brennan heard the breathless grunt of the attacker and tried to take this opportunity to climb out of the trunk, gain an advantage, but the killer was ready.

As the blows and impacts hitting the killers chest, arms and legs stopped, the killer acted before Temperance gained the upper hand. With the modified taser in hand, the killers hand struck down with force, the taser cracked against a cheek and in Brennan's daze, the killer continued in anger, striking the doctors head and face repeatedly. Brennan could see stars in her right eye and nothing from her left. Blood filled her mouth and her head felt near exploding. Trying to move through the pain, Brennan attempted to fall to the floor, out of the car, the slamming of the trunk stopped her from doing so. Temperance cried out in pain as the trunk door slammed on her left radius and ulna, breaking her forearm instantly. The killer, still in a blind rage, grabbed the newly broken arm and pulled, forcefully dragging Temperance from the car, a pop indicating that this action dislocated her shoulder. With a final kick to the temporal bone, Dr. Brennan was once again rendered unconscious and the killer continued.

Brennan was dragged and placed in the drivers seat, Hodgins, placed in the back. Both their phones had their batteries removed and the killer generously left a single water bottle in the car before putting the car in neutral and letting the car fall into the hole. Deep enough to do the job, yet shallow enough to eventually be found in a year or so. The killer buried the car and with a satisfied look at the work done, took a burner phone from their pocket, time to make a phone call.

 **##Break##**

Booth barged into the Jeffersonian and onto the platform where Cam, Zack and Angela spoke lively over bones. He rushed over to them, ignoring the blaring alarms and the annoyed look the security guard sent him as he swiped his own card.

"Booth! You know how much they hate when you do that, oh! Hodgins found new evidence and-" Booth spoke over Angela.

"Where is Temperance and Jack?!" Everyone glanced towards each other.

"Brennan went to go pick up pizza and Hodgins ran after her to tell her about new evidence he found, why whats going on." A sinking feeling grew in everyone.

"I got a call from the gravedigger, he has them." Booth took off towards the parking garage, everyone, now in a panic, following closely behind.

The next hour was frantic, agents and squints running in circles, making phone calls, scanning and rescanning evidence. Security camera footage was watched a hundred times over and a countdown now read eleven hours, forty two minutes and twenty seconds.

"A girl? That's not possible, the killer can't be a girl." Cam nodded at Booth.

"The substance Brennan found this morning was nail polish, Booth." Booth sighed and started pacing.

Cam, Booth, Zack and Angela all stood in Angela's office, some tears were shed, some hugs were shared, but now, they all searched for evidence while supporting each other.

"We'll find them." Booth nodded, certain of his words as he left the room, off to make more phone calls.

 **##EndChapter##**

 _ **Hello!**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, number two is already in the process of being written. This is sort of like a pilot episode, and from the feedback I get I can make adjustments before posting chapter two. That being said, I'm not sure how often this story is going to be updated, possibly twice a week, but for now I'm just seeing how it goes.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **\- Anonymous**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Seeing the good response I got for chapter one, I was encouraged to release chapter two earlier than I originally thought. This one is a bit shorter than the last, but felt complete.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **\- Anonymous**_

 _ **Recap:** Booth sighed and started pacing._

 _Cam, Booth, Zack and Angela all stood in Angela's office, some tears were shed, some hugs were shared, but now, they all searched for evidence while supporting each other._

" _We'll find them." Booth nodded, certain of his words as he left the room, off to make more phone calls._

 **##Break##**

Temperance Brennan regained consciousness and almost wished she were knocked out again when the pain hit her like a wall. She groaned and cough, blood filling her mouth and coating her tongue at the new movement.

"Brennan?" Memories of what previously happened rushed through Temperance's brain and she at up, turning towards Hodgins, holding her injured arm close to her body.

"Jack! Jack are you okay?" Jack had been awake for what felt like hours. He already assessed the situation, he recognized that they were kidnapped, buried in a car. He noted that at least one of his legs were broken- if not both. He gained the strength to sit up, look around and was shocked at the beaten and bloodied Brennan he found unconscious in the front seat.

"Am I okay? It looks like you were hit by a train." Brennan slid forward in her chair to properly sit in her seat.

"I woke up. When we were still in the trunk of the car, I woke up. I tried to fight. I was too weak I'm so sorry Jack." Hodgins' heart broke at the sadness in her voice and he pulled himself into a seated position once more, patting the seat next to him. Ignoring the pain in her left arm, Brennan climbed into the back seat and pressed into Jack's side as he pulled her into him. As they sat silently for a moment, the car made an eery loud creak and Temperance looked to Jack in confusion.

"That's been happening since I woke up. From the looks of it, this crap car is ready to fall apart, the pressure of the dirt is shifting the metal." Brennan, while distraught by this information, changed the subject.

"Since you woke up? How long have you been awake? How long have we been here?" Jack kissed her forehead, calming her.

"I can't be certain but I've been awake at least an hour, how long before that, I'm not sure. By the size of this car, with both of us, the shifting of the metal, we have somewhere between eight or four hours before we run out of air. I've been trying to figure out a plan when you were out, I tried waking you once or twice but I wasn't able to... I'm worried you a concussion... but in the moments alone, I've been thinking. We have one water bottle, and two phones with no batteries, we figure out where we are, maybe we could call for help, the only problem is getting the phones to work." Brennan took in this information, her still foggy mind taking a moment to process things. Looking around the beaten up car, exposed wires from the broken dashboard gave Brennan an idea.

 **##Break##**

Jack and Temperance didn't know how wrong they were.

Zack sat staring at the timer, watching the last hour tick by and knowing that they had nothing. No money to pay ransom. No sign as to where the gravedigger buried his partners, and they were running out of time. They were going to die and he couldn't do anything to save them. Zack wasn't aware that he had started crying until an arm wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him into a hug. Zack leaned into Booth and held back a sob as he feared for his friends. Their hug lasted long, somewhere along the line, Cam and Angela had joined in and they all comforted each other while watching the timer. Three seconds left. Two. One.

Booth's cell phone buzzed.

 **##Break##**

Hodgins watched impressed as Brennan one-armed worked in hooking her phone together with some wires peaking out of the car. The metal gave another loud creak and suddenly Bones was blinded by light. She jumped in shock before freezing.

"What's wrong?" Jack spoke, seeing her jump.

Brennan looked at the ray of light bouncing off her phone screen and into her face before turning towards the window where she found a gap in the dirt that allowed fading sunlight into the car.

"A mistake... the grave digger made a mistake. She didn't take into account the age of this car when she stole it and made it our prison. The shifting metal shifted the dirt above us and we aren't buried as deep as we thought we were." Jack felt hope as she spoke. This is the second mistake the killer made after the nail polish. Another step to finding who did this. Just as he felt hope, it went away as once more, the car creaked.

"One of us can crawl out, go get help... but as soon as one of us is out, the roof might cave in... the change in pressure would... You should go, you can walk, get help." Brennan shook her head.

"No... No you need to go, don't fight me on this Jack. To be able to crawl out one of us will have to help the other out first, I can brace you and push you out using my legs, you can't. I also can't use my left arm to crawl the rest of the way out. There's no telling where we are and how long it'll take me to get help. The phone is done. By getting you out of the car, you can see where we are, you said it yourself earlier, you type faster. You get a location, I'll probably still have access to the horn and will give you enough time to send a text and we'll be fine." No matter how much he wanted to fight this, he knew she was right. After a few hugs shared and a passionate kiss, they were ready. Hodgins had painfully managed to climb in the front seat and had the cellphone in hand, Brennan sat behind him, her feet flat on the ground, ready to help push him out the window with her legs as leverage. At the count of three, he rolled down the window.

Dirt starting piling into the car, dust compromising the last of the breathable air. Hodgins started climbing, hearing the car start to creak and feeling it bend as he passed the window. Brennan, with a cry of pain, put Hodgins feet on her shoulder and pushed off the floor, giving him extra momentum to clear the window, leaving it up to him to fight the rest of the way out. As Hodgins made it out into fresh air, Brennan could feel the roof of the car crushing down on her dislocated shoulder, the steering wheel crushing down into her ribs, forcing a few cracks and breaks and Brennan screamed but kept her hand on the horn, waiting for Jack's signal that he was safe.

"Brennan! Brennan! I made it! Can you hear me?" Jack waited for a response, growing worried when he got none.

"Temperance!" He tried again, panic evident in his voice.

Brennan gasped in pain, trying to catch her breath from the air streaming through a small gap in the dirt Hodgins left as he climbed out.

"I can hear you." She finally managed to call back. Jack sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" Brennan was struggling not to lose consciousness.

"I'm pinned in the seat... it's also possible that the steering wheel fractured my eleventh and twelfth ribs." Hodgins regretted leaving her behind, causing her more pain, but the only way to right that wrong, was to get her home. Glancing around, he realized he knew exactly where they were. He was worried at first about having to send a cryptic message, waiting for it to be deciphered, but he didn't need that, now, he had a location.

"Tempe! I know where we are, at the count of three, press the horn and I'll send the text, we're almost home, baby!" Brennan smiled at the happiness and hope she heard in his voice and called out to him, thanking him and waiting for the count down.

"One! Two! Three!" The horn sounded below him and the screen turn on. He worked as fast as he could, typing in the text and hitting send just as the screen went dark again. The honking stopped.

"I think I got it Brennan! We'll be home soon... Brennan? Temperance are you okay?" There was no answer and Jack feared the worse, tempted to try and dig her out himself but not wanted to shift the metal anymore than necessary. Rolling onto his back, he watched the sun continue to set and waited, hoping they'd make it in time.

 **##Break##**

Booth reluctantly moved away from the group hug he'd initiated and reached for his phone, hoping someone found something that would lead them to the rest of their team.

 _Text message received:_

 _Bones_

Booth cried out in shock, relief, hope. The three others in the room jumped and all turned to look at his phone, thinking the worst.

"How could we ever doubt that Brennan and Hodgins would find a way to contact us? What does it say?" Booth opened the text with shaking fingers.

"A location... They gave us a location! We found them! Well- they found themselves! Let's go!" Together they all ran out of the room, squints and agents alike watched them in confusion. They had all watched the timer hit zero, yet their closets friends ran around smiling at their deaths.

"We have a location, I need a team with me!" Booth called over his shoulder as he ran out of the Jeffersonian, followed closely by Zack, Cam and Angela. They all raced towards Booth's car, in seconds they were buckled in and headed to their partners.

 **##Break##**

Booth sped with sirens blaring the whole ride. What would have been a three hour drive was made in a little over an hour, as soon as they approached the given location, everyone was out of the car and racing towards a fresh patch of dirt where alongside laid a motionless body.

"Hodgins! Hodgins! Jack!" They all called out as they approached him, fearing the worst, but as his head raised at the sound of his name, relief filled them. They fell to the ground by his side and pulled him into a hug, minding his legs when he groaned in pain. Hugs, kissed and words were shared, before Jack broke up the happy reunion.

"Brennan, we have to get to her." The happiness is gone, Booth turned to the freshly over turned dirt and started digging.

"Stop! The car we were in was falling apart, getting me out made the roof cave in, she'd trapped, hurt. She hasn't made a sound in about an hour." Booth froze instantly

"Temperance!" Angela called out to her friend and everyone fell quiet to listen for a response.

Brennan had woken up at the sound of Jack's name being called by familiar voices and smiled through the pain that was wracking through her body. At the sound of her name being called, she had to gather enough strength in her voice before calling back.

"Angela?" Everyone practically collapsed in relief.

"You scared me for a second there Tempe. You weren't answering me." They fell quiet again, wanting to hear her speak once more.

"It seems my body had reached it's pain tolerance limit, rendering me unconscious, when can I get out." Booth heard sirens approaching in the distance and smiled.

"Soon, Bones. You'll be out soon."

With the help of twenty firefighters, the jaws of life and another hour, Temperance was visible to all, leaving only the steering wheel keeping her from her path to freedom. Everyone gasped in shock at her current state.

"What the hell happened! This isn't the gravedigger's MO!" Bones went on explaining how she had woken up and tried to fight her way out as the firefighters took caution to not jostle Brennan any more than necessary while removing the steering wheel.

Finally, in the count of three, Brennan was lifted from the car and placed alongside Jack. She received much the same greeting as Jack did, excluding the kisses seeing as how many people were now around them. They were also gentler, keeping in mind her ribs and arm. As they waited for the ambulance to arrive and take them to a hospital, Jack spoke up, his voice light and happy.

"You know... I forgot to say something earlier before leaving the lab, after I found the evidence." Everyone stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue. Hodgins raised his arms, he turned his hands and pointed both his thumbs at himself.

"King of the lab." Cam let out a surprised laugh as Zack sighed and agreed that he had lost their weekly competition. They all fell into a comfortable silence. Brennan had her hand of her good arm held tightly in Jack's hand. Jack's other hand was held in Angela's, whose other hand was held by Booth, whose other hand was held by Cam, whose other hand was held by Zack, whose other hand rested near Tempe's head, stroking her hair occasionally.

A few firefighters standing off to the side observed them.

"Hey, Frank, look at that." The man turned to focus on the group.

"Huh... seems a little odd." The other man nodded.

"Yeah, but I guess you have to be that close to be the best forensic team in the state." Frank nodded, watching as they all shuffled even closer than before, leaning into each other. With a shrug, they turned away, watching as the ambulance arrived.

 **##Break##**

The sun officially set, the moon had risen and was in the process of making it's slow decent back down as dawn grew near. After arriving at the hospital, they were all split up once more. Booth, Zack, Angela and Cam sat impatiently in the waiting room. Jack had the bone in his right leg set and a cast put in place. His other leg was cleaned, wrapped in gauze and supported by a light brace, necessary for only a week or so. He was given an IV for dehydration and some painkillers, then, soon after, was greeted by Angela and Zack after being informed that he'd only need to stay at the hospital until at least noon the next day.

Brennan was another story. Along with an IV for dehydration and some light painkillers, her left shoulder was put back in place with a painful _pop_. Her forearm set and placed in a cast before her arm was hung in a sling. Her ribs were luckily not broken, but fractured, cracked, and needed to be wrapped. She was informed that it was necessary for her to take it easy for at least four weeks, her arm was to remain in a cast for at least six weeks. She was told she'd be discharged the next day around noon – after the doctor was reassured that there would be someone around to care for her at home – and soon after she was greeted by Booth and Cam. After taking a quick look around, Booth approached Tempe's bed and leaned forward, careful not to touch her, he kissed her gently. As he backed away to grab a chair for Cam and himself, Cam mimicked the action, kissing Temperance sensually until the sound of Booth looking for a chair stopped.

"So when I return to the lab, I'd like to take a second look at the carpal bones and the phalanges of both victims. It occurred to me that if I had woken up before the grave digger intended, it's possible that others have as well, maybe they tried to fight too." The room went quiet as Booth and Cam stared at Brennan in shock.

"Work? That's what you're thinking about? You won't be coming back to the lab for at least four weeks and even then you'll be stuck at your desk until your cast comes off." Cam spoke firmly, letting it be known that she wasn't going to be moved on this subject. Brennan tried anyways.

"What? So I'm just supposed to sit back and do nothing for a month?" Booth answered.

"You'll be recovering, that's not nothing. Besides, maybe this will be the perfect time for you to get caught up on some must-see movies from the past ten years or so." Brennan wasn't any more happy at this idea.

"You want me to 'recover' by myself doing nothing but watching bad movies?" Booth got defensive.

"Bad movies? No, no, no, no, no. These movies are great! Classics! Just wait until you see-" Cam interrupted.

"You won't be alone, Tempe, we're all going to take time off, alternating and staying with you and Jack until you get better." The effects of the painkillers were getting to Brennan and with a pout, she complained once more.

"I bet Jack is going back to work sooner than I am." Booth almost cooed at the adorable show in front of him while Cam, more controlled in her reaction to Brennan's pout, answered her.

"His right tibia and fibula are broken, he was put in a cast. His left fibula sustained some injuries as well but nothing too severe and only needed a light brace. Apart from that and some bruising, he's fine. He'll have crutches for the next six weeks at least and will be encouraged to take extra time off as well." Brennan observed her momentarily.

"But not as much time off as I'm being forced to take?" Brennan's pout only deepened, forcing a chuckle to escape Cam as her adorableness grew.

"Why don't you rest for a bit Tempe. We'll be here when you wake up, okay?" Brennan made a sound of complaint and Booth and Cam turned to give each other a look, assuming that they'd have to fight her to go to sleep too. To their surprise, when they turned back to look at her, she was already fast asleep.

 **##Break##**

The next few days, weeks, were eventful to say the least. Jack suffered through many nightmares and in the end asked Zack to stay with him while they slept. In the morning he would surround himself with who ever came to visit him and did everything in his power to keep his mind off the previous events. After a week of sleeplessness and fear, he returned to the hospital where his brace was removed. He was given the okay to return to work as long as he wasn't on his feet for too long and things almost returned to normal. Almost. He and Zack would be picked up by Cam or Angela on their way to the lab in the morning. He'd smile at his partners, sneak kisses where and when he could and throughout this whole ordeal the group chat Ange had created was very popular, everyone always keeping in contact with one another. At the same time, though, he would jump at every little noise. Be dropped off outside the parking garage – not wanting to go in – and limp his way into the Jeffersonian. The nightmares continued, leaving him tired and yawning throughout the work day. It took another few days, losing his temper and breaking down into a fit of tears before he was finally able to open up to Booth first, of all people, and admit his fears. From there, he opened up to the rest of his team, until finally, the nightmares stopped and everything was as it should be.

Jack's phone buzzing in his pocket brought his attention over to the very active group chat.

 _Brennan: Someone please help me._

This message was followed by a wave of worried responses.

 _Angela: What happened, Sweetie? Are you okay?_

 _Cam: What's wrong? Are you feeling any pain? I'm coming over._

 _Zack: I find myself to be very worried at this message, Temperance, please put in context what threatens you so we could all help accordingly._

 _Jack: What happened? Do you need us all to come over?_

The only person who didn't respond was Booth, and they soon figured out why.

 _Brennan: I'm not injured, in pain, or threatened in any way. Booth has tortured me with the Titanic, Dirty Dancing, Some Like It Hot, The God Father, The Wizard of Oz and Psycho and now he insists we watch something called, The Goonies?_

Everyone collectively let out a relieved sigh and chuckle as they read over Brennan's dilemma.

 _Cam: Well I've already made quite the scene running out of the lab worried so I'll be over in twenty minutes._

Brennan tossed her phone to the side and sighed as Booth chuckled.

"Come on! You loved it! Don't think I didn't see you swaying to Dirty Dancing or shed a tear at the Titanic. The Goonies is a great one, you'll love it too." Brennan sighed again, this time for show while in reality, she enjoyed all the movies Booth was presenting to her. Booth stood to go unlock the door after hearing that Cam would be over soon before heading to the kitchen, retrieving a new pack of ice and two root beers before returning to sit down gently next to Temperance, being careful not to jostle her. Tempe accepted the ice, putting it to her still aching ribs. She leaned into Booth's side and relaxed as the movie started.

Temperance's experience after the incident was different from Jack's. While she may have suffered a nightmare or two, she quickly compartmentalized and put the bad memories away. Once Jack came clean about his worries, she shared hers as well, unexpectedly experiencing a 'weight being lifted from her shoulders'. Her recovery was smooth if not long. She often spent her mornings with Angela or Booth, afternoons with Zack or Cam, often both since she was his ride and on rare occasions where they both felt comfortable and pain free enough to be moved after a long day, Hodgins would come visit or vice versa. They'd sit together, similar to how they did when buried in that car and before long, they'd be leaving to return home and rest.

Temperance found that the daily movies she enjoyed with Booth were a great distraction from both the pain and the time being wasted away from work. Her visits assisted as well, yet when not everyone was available, she enjoyed visiting the group chat and speaking with everyone. They had planned a celebration for when Brennan and Jack were officially healed. Booth demanded they all have alcohol seeing as Brennan and Hodgins can't drink it while on painkillers. Cam was hoping for an enjoyable dinner for them all, a large table set up and everyone enjoying a nice meal. Zack was excited to have everyone at work again. When being told that his idea wasn't a celebration, he explained that fighting for king of the lab and correcting work would be enjoyable for everyone to see and experience again as they all fell back into their normal routine. Angela was happy sitting with everyone, just enjoying time together. She made an off-handed comment about them all sharing a bed that night and while it became a light joke, it was obvious that everyone was hoping for the same.

Brennan and Hodgins loved the sound of all of those ideas and after some discussion, they agreed that their celebration would take place after Brennan's first day back at work. They'd finish work and head home to clean and dress up before enjoying a nice dinner out followed by some light drinks. From there they all agreed to let the night run as it will, a secretive way of them saying they weren't going to rule out sex.

The front door opening alerted Booth and Brennan that Cam had arrived. They greeted her with gentle smiles and Brennan pat the couch, inviting her to join them. Cam removed her coat, placed her purse on the counter and moved to the kitchen to grab a root beer before joining them to enjoy the rest of the movie.

The team had grown closer as Temperance and Jack recovered. For the first two weeks, they both had needed assistance to shower. They all had taken turns, at first shy, while they worked to undress and dress their friends. In result, they all grew closer and closer together, more comfortable in each others presence. Booth found that he spoke openly of his partners, hiding in no way his relationship with them. At the beginning of this he hid it, growing nervous when their names were mentioned, fearing that it'd be an obvious give away. Now that he spoke of them, he found that people just assumed they were all close friends, no hiding necessary.

Jack found comfort in being able to open up to them all. He shared his thoughts and feelings with them, finding that his feelings for them only grew with every conversation. Zack felt in a similar way, enjoying having a group of people he could consider his that cared for him as he did for them. Cam was happy, comfortable, not afraid of committing to these people like she feared she'd be. Brennan was relieved. She knew they were all stronger together and the stronger they were the less likely they were to have a falling out. Angela was having the time of her life. All the people she loved were there for her as she is for them. She could shamelessly and secretively – which was thrilling and fun – initiate kisses and hugs with the people around her. While at first she was reprimanded by Cam after having been caught one too many times kissing Jack, Zack and Booth while at work, the scolding stopped as Angela finally convinced her in the fun the risk could be, often sneaking kisses with her as well now.

To say the least. Everyone is happy and enjoying their time together. Booth enjoyed one of his favorite movies, Brennan leaning against his side. On her other side was Cam who had an arm around Brennan and her hand rested in Booth's hair, running her fingers through.

Brennan enjoyed the warmth brought to her as she leaned into Booth and fit herself under Cam's arm. Her uninjured hand reaching across to claim Cam's free hand.

Cam too was feeling overly content. One hand in Booth's soft hair, the other tangled with Brennan's soft hand. The Goonies, a movie she hadn't seen in years displayed on the screen, bringing on bouts of nostalgia. She smiled as Brennan made complaints about inaccuracies in the movie, smiling wider as Booth made up a fake, out-of-the-box explanation for the error, causing a chuckle to escape from Temperance.

Twenty minutes away, at the Jeffersonian, Zack sat in Angela's office eating his daily macaroni and cheese. To his left sat Angela who was enjoying a salad from the diner and to the other side of her sat Hodgins who was jokingly attempting to swat her hands away from his fries. Zack smiled as Angela laughed, finally managing to steal a few fries. He felt warmth as Angela turned, a sparkle in her eyes, and fed him the stolen food. He ate it while smiling at her and with a quick look towards the door, leaned in to steal a kiss. Angela chuckled lightly as they kissed. Recently she's been working on social cues with Zack and she found that since then he's been happier, more open. Initiating kisses and inviting them to enjoy lunch with him more often, he even broke the trend and brought a sandwich for lunch last week. Seeing their interaction, Jack smiled and ate more of his fries before they were all stolen. He kept watch of the door and alerted them when someone was coming towards Angela's office. They jumped apart and all watched the door closely, laughing when the person suddenly stopped before entering and turned to walk away, either forgetting something or realizing they were at the wrong office. Jack finished his meal and put his container down, shifting to lean closer into Angela, his hand resting on Zack's shoulder.

Unknowingly, the six parts of this relationship where sitting similarly twenty minutes apart form each other. They all had smiles on their face, they were all happy, and they were all looking forward to a future with each other.

 **##EndChapter##**

 _ **Hello!**_

 _ **So this is chapter two down, a little more fluff in this one to just kind of get the feel of everyone, how they feel individual, and just their overall connection.**_

 _ **I'm not sure how far I'm going to write their relationship sexual wise, but we'll see. Let me know what you guys think.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **\- Anonymous**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again!**_

 _ **I'm glad to see that people seem to be enjoying the story.**_

 _ **This chapter is a bit more touchy-feely, building more on character, introducing a few more people to the story and introducing a new case. Let me know what you think.**_

 _ **\- Anonymous**_

 **Recap: _Unknowingly, the six parts of this relationship where sitting similarly twenty minutes apart form each other. They all had smiles on their face, they were all happy, and they were all looking forward to a future with each other._**

 **##Break##**

Angela walked through the door of Temperance's apartment, a big smile on her face. It had been a good day. She had a nice lunch with Booth and Cam, Zack had won king of the lab over some unapproved experiment and had run to tell her the news, giant smile on his face and her afternoon is left dedicated to the beautiful Temperance and whoever else wonders around to visit her.

"Hey, Tempe!" Angela called out when she noticed the living room was empty.

"Hi! I'm in my room, can you help me please?" Walking into her bedroom, Angela witnessed the bare back of Brennan who was facing away from her. Her purple bra hung off her shoulders and her good arm was wrapped behind her back, repeatedly trying – and failing – to clip the straps together. Dr. B turned to look over her shoulder at the sound of footsteps approaching her bedroom.

"Do you mind?" She asked, motioning to her back. Angela nodded, walking over and clipping her bra for her before assisting in getting a shirt over her left arm, still held in a cast.

"What happened to your other shirt?" Angela questioned, seeing it crumpled to the floor in front of them.

"I tried to open a bottle of root beer with my left hand, experimenting with my strength, and while I did manage to get it open, I then lost some strength and it resulted in me dropping and spilling the drink." Angela nodded but didn't say anything else, knowing that Brennan was frustrated about still being restrained to a cast.

"How about I order us some take out for dinner?" Brennan smiled, thankful at the subject change.

"I would really enjoy that. Will anyone else be joining us for dinner?" In the past few weeks everyone grew custom to eating dinner with each other.

"As far as I know, we may possibly see Booth if his GA meeting doesn't run for too long and he was hoping to see us all before he's away for a bit. He's got Parker this weekend and was thinking about taking him fishing." Brennan smiled.

"Parker loves fishing with his dad. Since he spent that one day at the lab with Hodgins, he's been using correct terminology or reciting facts he learned whenever they catch a fish or see a bug. Booth says it drives him crazy but I can tell he loves it." Angela smiled, she always thought she knew everything about the people she loved, but there was always something new, something to make her smile.

"He's a smart kid." Brennan nodded, agreeing. Their conversation was cut short when someone called out from the living room.

"Temperance, Angela! Hello!" Angela smiled at Zack's formal greeting and followed Brennan out of the room to greet him, finding that he was accompanied by Cam.

"Hello, Zack, Cam." Temperance hugged them in greeting before wondering over to the kitchen, getting a glass of water and reminding everyone that they were free to grab whatever they'd like whenever they wanted.

"Will you be joining us for dinner?" Angela asked, sitting down on the couch. Cam nodded.

"Yes we will! I just dropped Jack off at the hospital for an apportionment so I may have to leave soon and go pick him up, in which case, he'll be joining us as well." Brennan, while happy knowing his cast could be coming off soon, was still a bit jealous.

"When is he supposed to get his cast off?" Zack grabbed a glass of water for himself in the kitchen and answered her question.

"He may be able to get it off today if the x-rays come back and show that he's healed sufficiently. In that case, he won't be joining us for our meal because he'd need to meet his physiotherapist and learn the process he'll have to go through before he has full function of his leg." Brennan nodded as she sat next to Angela.

"Well then why don't we wait to hear from him before we order the food. Until then... Zack, have you ever seen, The Goonies?"

 **##Break##**

Hodgins looked down at his obviously paler and thinner leg, wiggling his toes at the new freedom while waiting for the doctor to return to the room after disposing of the cast. To Jack's luck, he was able to have the cast removed today, although, by doctors request, he will remain with a boot for at least another week before the start of his physiotherapy. He was just happy he'd finally be without crutches, something that had bothered him from the moment he placed them beneath his arms.

"Here we are, Mr. Hodgins!" The doctor spoke as he entered the room, his temporary boot in hand.

"Doctor." Brennan's habit of correcting her title wiped off on him and he often found himself doing the same now. The doctor corrected his mistake and moved to start placing the boot.

"Now, the x-rays were pretty promising and I've called in a request for the best physiotherapist I know. This boot will allow you to start using your leg again and help balance out the pressure of walking on it. While you _can_ walk on it, don't overdo it, and I cannot stress that enough. The amount of people who set back their recovery time by weeks by overdoing it is endless. I also recommend that you remove it at night when you sleep and when you shower. I'll have you come back in a weeks time to introduce you to your physiotherapist." Hodgins, overjoyed with the diminishing limitations of his injuries,had to stop himself from bouncing where he sat as he nodded, taking in the doctors orders and warnings. With the boot finally secure, the doctor included some basic instructions on has to get the boot on and off before helping Hodgins to his feet and having him pace around the room. There was a bit of pain initially, but as Hodgins continued to walk in circles, he found that the boot helped take pressure off his injured leg. The doctor called an end to the appointment and after shaking hands and saying thanks, Hodgins was ready to leave.

"I'll just call my girlfriend to pick me up and make my way downstairs to meet her." The doctor nodded, gathering the rest of his papers.

"Yes, Ms. Montenegro, was it? She introduced herself when she asked about your progress last appointment." Jack paused, phone in hand, staring down at Cam's open contact.

"Uh, yeah... Angela." The doctor raised a brow at his hesitation but said a final goodbye before leaving the room. Jack, now alone, laughed and dialed Cam's number.

"Hey, Cam. Yeah, I'm done for tonight, but something funny just happened."

 **##Break##**

Zack, Temperance and Angela watched as Cam left to pick up Jack, laughing at something he was saying over the phone. Until they returned, Zack and Brennan continued their conversation, using their knowledge to make sense of the movie The Goonies. Angela barely followed along, not really paying attention in fear that their scientific rambling would ruin one of her favorite childhood movies. Instead she focused on the task she had taken up ten minutes ago. Giving Brennan a massage.

Angela had noticed that Temperance had been silently and uncomfortably attempting to stretch her right side. Neck, shoulder and arm- sore and stiff from having to overcompensate for her injured left side. Wanting to be of help, Angela reached over and instantly found the stubborn muscle on the right side of her neck. Angela took her time, squeezing, pinching, and manipulating the aching muscle causing her girlfriend pain. Almost instantly Temperance had begun to relax and whispered out a thank you. Now, as the massage continued, Temperance had turned into jello. While she still maintained a conversation with Zack, her body had slumped over, leaning her injured side heavily into Angela's chest who had turned to sit sideways on the couch, leaving both her hands free and available to continue her massage. Angela moved from her neck to her shoulder.

"Oh yes, right there, that's perfect." Angela smirked at the suggestive tone but said nothing and she applied more pressure to the area.

"It seems like I arrived at just the perfect moment." All eyes turned to greet Booth as he walked through the door, in his hands, four separate brown bags containing what smelled like Thai food. Booth was greeted by the three on the couch as he placed the food on the table and removed his jacket. He then walked over to the couch, leaning in to get a kiss from the three – Zack's kiss was given and received on the cheek since Booth hadn't reached that stage yet – before returning to gather plates and utensils to put on the table.

After Booth's gamblers anonymous meeting, he had called Cam to let her know that he'd be joining everyone for dinner, offering to grab the food on his way over after hearing that they had not yet done so. He picked up some Thai food, one of Brennan's favorites, especially when she was in a bad mood, something he knew she'd be in after seeing that Jack's cast was removed. In fact, her bad mood would be doubled because she'd feel guilty of being jealous of Jack's happiness.

Booth arrived at the apartment, practically his second home, and walked in to hear a suggestive sentence from Bones. He was happy when he discovered the trio in complete relaxation sitting on the couch. Angela was sitting with her back to the armrest, one leg on the couch the other resting on the floor. Between her legs, leaning into her chest sat an overly calm Bones, eyes heavy lidded, words, while clear and as accurate as ever, slowed in her relaxation, holding a conversation with Zack who held one of her hands in his, sitting closely next to Temperance, sharing a smile with Angela whenever Brennan groaned and relaxed further. He greeted them, went over for a kiss, then returned to his job of setting the table. Just as he was putting the last plate down, the front door opened signaling Cam and Jack joining the group. They all greeted one another, some congrats and smiles were shared over Hodgins new found waddle over his previous hop. As everyone started to gather around the table, Booth noticed Jack grab Brennan's elbow, keeping her behind.

"Hey, Temperance, hold on for a moment." Brennan watched everyone walk out of hearing distance before turning to Jack.

"I know how hard this is for you. You love your work and sitting here doing nothing is killing you... Watching me recover faster than you are is killing you and... I'm sorry. Sorry I couldn't have stopped the gravedigger before she took you, sorry I left you in that destroyed car as I crawled out. Sorry that I can't help you get better any faster. Sorry tha-" Jack was cut off as Temperance's lips crashed into his. He stumbled a bit at the force but managed to catch himself on his good leg, wrapping his arms around the body pressed against his own. Their lips parted as tongues dueled for dominance. Teeth clashed and lips were bit as their kiss intensified.

"If they continue to kiss like this, can I have Jack's Kao Pad Ta-Lae?" Zack's question made the group laugh as Brennan and Hodgins broke apart, their cheeks tinted pink. They apologized before slowly walking towards the table.

"Oh, no need to apologize, it was just as arousing to watch." Angela chuckled as her words made the two blush even more. As they sat at the table, the rest of the group focused more on handing out food instead of embarrassing Jack and Temperance, Brennan spoke.

"Jack, you have nothing to apologize for. It's true that I'm a little jealous that you're already back at work, cast already off, but it's not something you need to be sorry about, you're recovering, and you're doing so amazingly. I'm glad." They shared a smile and Jack reached out to squeeze his girlfriends hand in his before they both joined the rest of the table in digging in to their meal.

 **##Break##**

They had all just finished eating, and worked together to clear the table. Working together included forcing a frustrated Temperance and Jack to sit down while Cam, Angela, Zack and Booth went about throwing garbage away and doing the dishes. Dinner had been entertaining, they had all laughed, shared more stories of their passed, growing closer together. The end of dinner still had that lingering content happiness for everyone. Everyone except Booth.

"Hey... I wanted to ask you all something... talk to you about something." Light conversation died down as Booth spoke and everyone glanced between each other in shock and worry. While Booth may eventually open up about something worrying him, he never initiated the conversation. Zack took the last of the dishes out of Booth's hands and dried them, putting them away before leading him to the living room with a supportive hand on his arm. Brennan, Jack, Booth and Zack all sat on the couch while Cam and Angela took up the love seat. They all stayed quiet, waiting for Booth to make the next step, not wanting anything to change his mind. Finally, after falling into deep thought for a few minutes, he spoke.

"It's Parker." Everyone was instantly worried.

"Is he okay?" Cam slid to the edge of her seat, Angela not far behind, pressing into her side in hopes of bringing them both comfort.

"Yeah, of course, he's fine... it's just. I hadn't seen him since we all started this relationship, after the grave digger and all that, wanting to be here for you all for comfort and recovery... Now that everything has calmed down I finally told Rebecca that I was okay to take him again for the weekend but then I realized: he has no idea that I'm in a polygamist relationship." Booth paused before standing and pacing in front of the group.

"I raised him like I was raised, to become a good christian man. My beliefs, I passed on to him, including the negative views of polygamy... and now here I am, happier than I've ever been in a-... what if he's grossed out? Or thinks that I've lied to him his whole life? Even if he's okay with it, what if he tells Rebecca and _she_ disapproves? Decides that I shouldn't be allowed to see Parker anymore?" With Booth's worries out on the table, he stopped pacing, looking at every individual person. Booth was hoping someone would say something, anything to make him feel better, while at the same time, not expecting anyone to say a thing.

"Parker loves you, Booth. He idolizes you. He see's you as the strongest man in the world that can do no wrong. Who you're with shouldn't change that for him." Cam spoke first, Angela speaking right after.

"Views change, just like yours did, Booth. You're happy – I hope – and him knowing that will be enough, he wants you to be happy." Zack was the next to speak.

"Your son is quite intelligent. Capable of telling right from wrong, up from down, and last I heard, he was getting straight A's. Understanding our situation, learning to accept it if he has to, will be no problem for him." Jack nodded, agreeing with Zack before adding his own opinion.

"You'll feel horrible for lying to him, even worse than if he were to reject the idea of all of us together. You love him, and no matter what, you'll always love him, just like he'll always love you." Brennan was last, saying what everyone was thinking but no one wanted to say.

"And if it comes to it, with Rebecca involved, we'll all understand if you'll have to sever your ties with us. Your son comes first and we know, respect, and even agree with that, so it's okay." Booth exhaled loudly and returned to his seat, wondering what he did in his life to deserve these people.

"How should I tell him?" Angela answered this one.

"You don't have to. I'm not saying hide it from him, I'm saying, if he asks, shows an interest or anything like that, be honest with him. Answer his questions, but most of all, remind him that you love him." Booth nodded, relief settling in.

"I... Thank you. Just... Thank you." He didn't know what else to say.

One by one, the group closed in together until they were joined in a group hug, Booth in the middle. They stayed huddled for a few peaceful moments before Booth's cellphone rang loudly, making a few people jump. There was rustling from within the circle of arms as Booth retrieved his phone, never leaving the embrace as he answered.

"Booth... Okay, I'll be right there." Booth sighed but didn't move right away. Another rustle went through the group as this time Cam's phone went off.

"Dr. Saroyan... Yes, I'll be right there." She groaned as she hung up but like Booth, she didn't move right away. Zack broke the silence.

"Is there remains for us?" Cam nodded.

"We're all needed?" Booth was the one to nod this time around. Brennan sighed, knowing that her partners were leaving to go investigate a crime scene. She was frustrated because she knew that this was most likely going to lead to a case if everyone was being called in, meaning, she was going to have less visitors until the case is solved. Brennan cursed the week remaining until her next trip to the hospital where she was very likely get her cast off.

"So it'll just be Jack and I here?" There was a hesitant silence.

"Actually, this one has a bunch of bugs and slime, he'll be needed." Cam spoke regretfully knowing how it'll make Brennan feel.

"I'm sorry, Tempe." Jack spoke quietly.

"I hope you know you'll be stuck in a chair for most of the night, Jack. Just because that cast is off doesn't mean I'm going to let you run a marathon." Booth spoke firmly, his worried and caring words sounding like a demand.

"Yes, Sir." Jack responded jokingly and there was a wave of happiness that passed over the six.

"Hey, will I be needed?" Cam turned her head to look at Angela.

"I don't believe so, not now at least." Angela nodded.

"Good, I'll stay the night with Temperance. Now, off you all go, there's a body waiting for a name, face, and justice." They all nodded in agreement, gathering their belongings and saying a final goodbye with gentle pecks on the lips before leaving.

Brennan turned to look at Angela who wasted no time in putting on a random movie as soon as the door closed.

"You know, you don't have to stay here with me. I'll be fine by myself, maybe even go to bed early." Angela smiled her way.

"I enjoy spending time with you, also, I assumed you'd like to continue where your massage left off." As Angela spoke, she reclaimed her position on the couch which she previously had before dinner, opening her arms and wiggling her fingers, encouraging Brennan to sit down and lean against her chest. Brennan examined the welcoming scene in front of her but took only seconds before sitting on the couch and leaning into her girlfriend. The massage started instantly. Angela giggled as Temperance started with her suggestive responses to the massage and continued where she left off.

 **##Break##**

Hodgins sat quietly in a chair that Booth somehow manifested out of thin air. He fought it at first but after having a stare off with the persuasive man, he had finally sat down and observed the crime scene from afar. Laying in a ditch at the base of a tree was a bucket containing brown slime and a skull, the maggots, larvae and other insect activity in the surrounding area indicated that the remains have been there for about three weeks time. Under the bucket, in a shallow grave, was the rest of the victims body. Jack looked around to see where Booth had wondered off to and saw him in what looked like a heated conversation with Director Cullen. Using this as his opportunity, he stood from his chair and approached the crime scene.

"What do we have here? He asked Cam and Zack who were both in the process of taking samples of the dirt, slime, and bugs, planning on sending it back to the lab ahead of the body to give Hodgins something to do other than sit in the crime scene on a chair and wait for them to finish. Cam handed Jack a vile of brown slime and shrugged.

"Whatever it is, it didn't come from the skull, instead the skull was put in it and eventually decomposed, mixing with the slime." Cam turned back to take some samples.

"It's sweet." Jack raised his brow at Zack who clarified.

"The substance in the bucket is giving off a smell, along with the scent of rot and decomposing flesh, something smells sweet." Zack passed over an open vile, giving Hodgins the opportunity to sniff. Jack took a good breath in and frowned as Zack finished bottling it up and putting it next to the other samples. The smell was familiar, something he's smelt on a regular basis kind of familiar.

"Shouldn't you be sitting?" Jack turned to Booth as he remembered the scent.

"Syrup! The skull is decomposing in a bucket of maple syrup." Booth raised a brow at him before frowning, placing a hand to his now nauseous stomach.

"I'll be skipping on those pancakes that I was going to have for breakfast at the diner... Go sit down." Jack sighed at the order but before he could comply, Cam spoke.

"Actually, we gathered quite a few samples, it should keep Hodgins busy for a few hours. He can go back to the lab and start working on it, while sitting, and not over exerting himself." Hodgins smiled widely and had they all been alone, he would have kissed her, instead he settled with a whisper.

"Thanks, baby. I owe you one." He winked at her, placed a gentle hand on Zack's shoulder, discreetly stroking his cheek before turning to walk off, waving happily at the agent Booth assigned to drive him to the lab. Booth watched the interaction and Jack leave with a smile before the previous conversation he had clouded his happiness and he sighed.

 **##Break##**

"Therapist? What do you mean she has to talk to a therapist?" Booth was confused as to why Cullen chose now to speak of this with him, but more, he was confused why he was insisting Bones talks to a shrink.

"Dr. Brennan experienced something traumatic. I believe that she would benefit with some counseling." Booth stayed quiet for a minute.

"So what? Dr. Hodgins needs counseling too?" Cullen shook his head.

"No, I don't believe so, and I'm not saying it to sound insensitive. Dr. Brennan very often joins you out on the field, and while I eventually looked passed that, seeing the benefit it brings to a case, I also have to think of what this experience could do to future cases. She may look fine, she may say that she's fine, but it could take the smallest thing to set her off and jeopardize a case." Booth nodded, seeing the logic in his words.

"Bones hates psychology, I doubt I can actually get her to go." Cullen shrugged.

"I recently hired a psychologist, his name is Dr. Lance Sweets, he's on the eights floor, just ask around until you find him, he'll be expecting to see her. He's qualified, likeable, and either way, I'm sure she'll have great motivation to go." Booth laughed.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Cullen turned to walk away.

"Because until Dr. Sweets clears her for field work, I won't allow her to join you on any more cases."

 **##Break##**

Cam walked into Brennan's apartment in a hurry, pictures taken from the crime scene in hand. Before she could call out to the two people in the house, a moan stopped her in her tracks. Cam assumed that Angela had turned back to giving Brennan a massage once they left and decided to make a silent approach to not ruin the peace. What she saw instead shocked her.

Angela was laying flat on her back on the couch, on top of her was Temperance. Angela had both her arms wrapped around the woman laying on top of her, her hands had a firm grip on her ass and was squeezing periodically. Brennan had her good hand tangled in Angela's hair and was shamelessly moaning into her lips. Cam watched her girlfriends make out for a moment longer before interrupting.

"I really wish I hadn't answered my phone earlier." They both jumped and turned to smile at Cam. Angela spoke as Brennan's lips turned back to rest on Angela's jaw and neck.

"Well you're here now, aren't you?" Cam considered the invitation and even took a few steps towards them before remembering the body currently being transported to the lab.

"Unfortunately, I can't... no matter how much I'd like to join you both... I just wanted to drop off some pictures from the crime scene, I figured Temperance would like the opportunity to take a look at them." Hearing this information, Brennan dislodged from Angela's throat, revealing the start of a love bite, and quickly scampered off of her, rushing over to Cam.

"I would really enjoy that! Is it an interesting case? Do you need me to come into the lab to look at the remains?" Cam laughed at her enthusiasm and passed her the pictures.

"You still need rest, we both know Zack will be able to handle the remains, if needed, you can help through these pictures and maybe x-rays I'll bring over if necessary. So far, what we know is female, between the ages of eighteen and twenty-one, no C.O.D yet but the brown sludge where her skull was found is apparently maple syrup." Angela who was still laying on the couch grimaced.

"No pancakes for me." Cam laughed, amused after having heard Booth say the same thing moments before.

"I have to run. I sent the remains to the lab ahead of me, Booth and Zack will be waiting for me and I don't want to keep them waiting for long, especially with Booth in a bad mood." The two other girls in the room turned their attention to Cam after hearing her speak.

"What's wrong with Booth? Is he still worried about Parker?" Cam shrugged before hesitating and shaking her head.

"I don't think so, before he got grumpy Cullen pulled him aside to talk to him. I didn't want to ask in front of everyone, make his mood worse, so I was going to wait until we were alone or until he says something." Brennan nodded, accepting this answer while Angela picked up her phone, probably to text him directly.

"Now, I really have to go." Cam spoke as she received a text from Zack, letting her know the body arrived. Both girls nodded and said their goodbyes.

"Oh wait!" Cam turned at the sound of Brennan's call and turned in time for lips to land squarely on her own. Pleasantly surprised, Cam parted her lips as Temperance's tongue explored her mouth. A few moments into her kiss, her phone buzzing reminded her of passing time and she regretfully had to pull away.

"Thank you for the pictures, Cam." Brennan spoke, her voice hoarse. Cam almost decided to crush her phone to silence it and take up Angela's offer to join them at the sound. In the end, she some how managed to make it out the door and was headed back to the lab.

 **##Break##**

Booth read the text he just received from Angela, asking him if he was okay after hearing from Cam that he seemed to be in a bad mood. Booth decided not to answer, not wanting anyone to know about the shrink before Bones did. Instead he put his phone away and joined Zack on the platform.

"Hey, Zack! Got anything for me? I won't be able to actually follow any leads until morning hits and we have a face but still anything's good." Zack glanced over his shoulder at the man and smiled.

"Unfortunately, I have yet to find anything useful. The body was unclothed, and until Cam arrives to remove the remaining flesh, I can't properly look for cause of death. I took some x-rays and while I've been able to identify multiple fractures and lacerations, specifically near the C2 and C3 where the skull was severed, the fifth and sixth ribs and the metacarpal bones, I can't be certain the cause of the injuries, when they occurred or if there are other injuries. We were unable to x-ray the skull for the moment being seeing as it's still in a bucket covered in maple syrup, but as soon as we find out more, you'll be the first to know." Booth watched the man speak, pointing out bones on an x-ray he displayed on a screen. At the end of his speech, he gave a sincere smile and Booth felt a calm wash over him at the sight. He took a quick look around the lab, thankful that the time of night left the place pretty barren and moving quickly before he could get caught, he stepped forward. His lips landed on Zack's cheek, the closest to his mouth it's ever been, landing gently on the edge of his lips. Zack was pleasantly surprised at the turn of events and relaxed into the quick embrace, letting Booth know he enjoyed and appreciated the show of affection.

Recently, Booth has been kissing his boyfriends on the cheek more and more, getting a feel for the action and finding that it wasn't as horrible as he originally though. He wouldn't consider himself gay, or bisexual, and he could never see himself kissing or doing anything intimate with a man ever. Although the more he spent time with Jack and Zack, the more he considered the possibilities. Kissing them, holding them while the group watched a movie over holding one of the girls for once, it didn't seem so bad. He found he wanting to understand their "squint speak" not because he cared to know random scientific facts that they spouted at any opportunity they got, but instead to understand the passion they had in what they did. This kiss with Zack is the closest he's ever gotten to kissing a man and feeling him relax against him was satisfying. He considered his actions as he did them, considered his previous beliefs in life. In result he found that none of it mattered. He was happy, but more than that, Zack was happy. Jack, Cam, Angela, and Brennan were happy, and he wanted them to stay that way, wanted to be the reason why they were happy. While he could never see himself being intimate with just any man. Maybe, just maybe, he could see himself in this position when it came to Zack and Jack.

Booth moved away from Zack as footsteps sounded far away from them. Booth shared a smile with the genius in front of him and they both turned towards the stairs as the familiar sound of high heels approached them. They watched as Cam swiped her access card and climbed the stairs, tugging a lab coat over her shoulders. Booth spotted something odd about her and studied more closely. He smiled but had to cover a laughed when he noticed what it was. Her lips were swollen, apparently she did a bit more than drop just off the pictures at Brennan's apartment.

Cam pulled on some gloves as she greeted the two boys on the platform. A small smile graced her lips as she realized just how close they were standing to each other.

"Alright let's get to work. We'll set on cleaning the bones, getting flesh samples, and once everything is prepared for examination, skull included, we'll call it a night and have a fresh start in the morning. Angela will come get us a face, we'll get a name, get a lead for Booth and continue from there." Zack nodded at his boss/girlfriend, moving to the side of the table and waiting to hear what Cam needs him to do first. Not having anything to do, Booth offered to go get coffee, chocolate milk for Zack, and returned a few minutes later to sit, observe and make small conversation as his boyfriend and girlfriend worked.

 **##Break##**

A few halls down from the main lab and platform, in the security room, three security guards sat watching the screen.

"You think they all remember that there are camera's literally everywhere around here?" The first man, David, answered.

"I'm pretty sure they forgot, after Dr. Brennan and Ms. Montenegro kissed, I thought they were about to just reveal their relationship." The newest of the guards, Justin, spoke next.

"They're keeping it a secret?" The last guard in the room, Sarah, shook her head.

"Nope, because then she kissed Dr. Saroyan, then Mr. Addy, then Agent Booth, then Dr. Hodgins." David spoke next.

"We thought she was just a player until we say Dr. B kissing Agent Booth and Cam too. Then Dr. Hodgins and Mr. Addy kissed. Dr. Sayoran and Agent Booth were caught on camera in the back room." Justin was shocked.

"So you're saying they all... have a thing together or something?" David nodded.

"Seems that way, yeah." Justin laughed.

"I've just got to tell somebody." Sarah and David shook their head frantically at Justin.

"No way! Give them their privacy, can't you see their happy? They're all nice people and we respect them. This stays in here. If it gets to the media, it'll explode, ruin all of their careers." Justin felt bad at instantly wanting to make this information known but after hearing them reprimand him, he was reminded that since he's been working here for two weeks, the team has been nothing but nice to him.

"Yeah, I get that, they deserve to have their privacy, sorry I even considered it... So what do we do about the footage then?" David reached over to the keys, tapping a few buttons.

"We cut the footage, putting all the kisses and stuff on a separate CD just in case we'll need it for some kind of security breach. This way, the footage can still be looked over if needed but no one else gets to see it." Justin nodded accepting the facts and after the footage was cut, they all fell back into casual conversation, pretending not to notice the screen whenever the three people, eventually four when Dr. Hodgins joined the platform, shared a kiss.

 **##EndChapter##**

 **Hello!**

 **Chapter three done and I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **\- Anonymous**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello readers,**_

 _ **This chapter includes some more character development in a sweet way, many more kisses are shared and of course, more about the case that was introduced in the last chapter.**_

 _ **Just a reminder on disclaimers: I don't own Bones, I don't own any of the characters.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy,**_

 _ **\- Anonymous**_

 **Recap: _Justin nodded accepting the facts and after the footage was cut, they all fell back into casual conversation, pretending not to notice the screen whenever the three people, eventually four when Dr. Hodgins joined the platform, shared a kiss._**

 **##Break##**

Angela woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. At first she was a bit confused, not remembering going to bed, but rolling over and seeing the brunette laying next to her, it all came back in a wave. After Cam had left, Brennan sat at her dinning room table, pictures scattered everywhere, notepad open to a new page, pens and highlighters at the ready. For the next few hours, she had leaned over her papers and took note of everything she thought needed noting. At some point, Cam had contacted them through the group chat, complaining that Zack and Hodgins had already started planning experiments that included a ridiculous amount of maple syrup. Angela and Brennan had joined in the conversation, eventually attracting Jack, Booth and Zack to join in on the chat as well. At around two in the morning, Angela had finally encouraged Temperance to call it a night and put the pictures away, enticing her by bringing up scientific facts that involved rest and recovering. Brennan had agreed, realizing that it was in fact very late and that the rest of her boyfriends and girlfriends would be able to get home sooner if they focused on their work instead of communicating with herself and Angela.

Angela remembers vaguely being annoyed that Booth had ignored her text earlier in the night but joined the group conversation, in the end she figured he'd talk when he was ready. In fact, it didn't even cross her mind by the time she was heading to bed. As she crawled under the covers, tired and ready to sleep, she found herself suddenly attacked by Brennan who had literally leaped into the bed and with a giggle sat across her thighs, looking down at her.

"Hello there, Sweetie, how can I help you?" Angela giggled, knowing that the little bit of work she'd done today had put her in this good mood. Temperance slid further up along Angela's body before answering.

"I find that I'm overly excited at the idea of returning to work soon. I feel as though my ribs have long since healed. While my arm may still be a problem, I'll be perfectly content working in the lab until I've gone through some physical therapy. Seeing you all daily and having the freedom to drive and pick up lunch for us all, sitting down at the Founding Fathers, having a few drinks. The last time we've all done that, we entered into the best relationship I've ever experienced. I've reached this state of happiness that just won't leave me, injuries and all." Angela listened to her girlfriend talk with the biggest smile on her face. She agreed with many things that she's said, feeling them herself, but seeing Brennan express them in a way she's never seen before, made her happy.

"I'm glad you're happy, baby. I love seeing you smile like this." Brennan laughed again and threw her upper body forward, hugging Angela where she rested. They laid in silence, just holding each other for a few moments. The only interruption came in the form of Temperance yawning against her chest before snuggling in closer. Angela tightened her arms at the show of cuteness and let the next words slip out of her mouth effortlessly.

"I love you, Sweetie." Brennan raised her head, pressing a gentle kiss against Angela's neck.

"I love you too, Angela." They fell back into silence until Angela felt the girl relax completely in her arms and knew she had fallen asleep. Taking great care in her still injured arm, she rolled slowly, arms still wrapped tightly around her and guided her to the bed. Angela laid the girl on her side, facing her. She brought her hand up and very gently brushed hair out of her face before slipping closer and resting an arm around her waist, falling asleep soon after.

Angela, considering herself to be the most sociable and emotionally connected in the group of six, always assumed that she would be the first to say those three words. With Temperance though, it was different than with the rest of the group. Angela has known Brennan for years now, she's known her longer than she's known the others and found that because of this, they had a special connection. When they first met, Angela knew that there was something different, unique, about the girl now sleeping next to her. As they grew closer together, Angela started to discover what made this girl tick, learning more about her. They came off as a weird pair when observed in public, one an artsy, out-of-the-box girl that enjoys relaxation with the occasional partying, the other a more organized, focused girl who's driven by science and work.

They've shared those three words many times before as close friends, looking out for each other, but in this moment, as they laid in each others arms, falling asleep. It's never felt more right to say in such a way.

Angela was brought back to the present when an annoyed Temperance made a grumbling noise before crawling across her, reaching over to the nightstand and answering her phone. Angela chuckled at the new weight laying across her stomach.

"Hi Cam... No she's right here but she took too long to answer the phone so I did... Yeah, I'll tell her, I'll see you later, bye." Brennan put the phone back down and returned to her side of the bed.

"Cam says that the remains are cleaned and the skull is ready for you to put a face on it. The mandible seemed to have been struck repeatedly to render it impossible for dental records but apart from that, the skull is mostly intact and free of maple syrup. Booth brought bagels and coffee to the lab for breakfast and he's on his way to spend time with me until the face is ready. He's bringing our bagels with him." Brennan relaxed back into her pillow as she spoke tiredly. As she finished relaying the message, she slowly rolled out of bed and held her hand out to encourage Angela to get up with her.

Angela groaned at having to wake up early to go put a face and name on a poor young girl who was most likely brutally murdered, but as Brennan reached out for her, she got up willingly. They took turns showering, Angela going first before helping Temperance wrap her arm in a plastic bag and getting dressed. By the time they were both dressed and Angela was ready to go, Booth had arrived, putting the bagels and coffee on the table.

"Have a good day, Angela. Oh! And see if you're able to get more pictures from Cam of the cleaned remains for me? Please?" Angela chuckled at Temperance's slight pout and nodded at her request before kissing her, then Booth, goodbye, and heading out the door, coffee in hand.

 **##Break##**

Booth and Brennan have long since finished their breakfast and had been carrying a casual conversation for the past hour as Bones went over her notes that she'd taken the night before. As noon approached and relaxation hung in the air, Booth assumed that this would be best time to tell Brennan the news.

"So listen, Bones. There's something I've got to talk to you about." Glancing away from her papers, Brennan answered.

"Is this concerning whatever put you in a bad mood yesterday?" Booth nodded and paused, looking around the room, trying to figure out a way to tell her.

"Yes, actually. So I talked to Cullen at the crime scene yesterday... He arranged for you to... talk... with someone from the bureau." Brennan froze.

"A therapist?" Booth nodded.

"A shrink, psychologist." Brennan scoffed.

"Soft science." Booth laughed.

"Yeah, I told him you'd say something like that, but unfortunately you have no choice." Brennan responded without pause.

"Of course I have a choice and my choice is to not go." Booth sighed.

"Okay, you do have a choice, but it's not as simple as do or do not. Cullen is worried that possible future reactions caused from this trauma could jeopardize future cases, and to be honest, I agree. So your choices are A) You go, and once you get the all-clear, we can be partners again, working the field, or; B) You choose not to go, Cullen won't allow for you to work in the field with me anymore and we're no longer partners." Brennan frowned.

"I believe that our current relationship status ensures that we'll always be partners." Booth shook his head.

"You know what I mean, Bones." She nodded.

"Yes, unfortunately I do know what you mean. I'll give it some thought before letting you know my choice." Booth wanted to argue, knowing what choice he wanted her to pick but instead fell quiet. Booth's cell phone vibrating was the perfect excuse to end their conversation and he alerted Brennan to his departure.

"Angela has a face and we have a name. Ashley Jackson. Age twenty, reported missing four weeks ago by her parents. I will be off to go talk to the parents first, break the news to them, then I'll be going to the boyfriends house. Angela and Jack already took their lunch and need to get back to work, Jack has new particles or something to look at and Angela needs to restore some paper, but Cam and Zack will be coming over for their lunch break- and yes, Cam's bringing pictures." Booth smiled as he answered her unasked question and was rewarded with a beautiful smile. He rushed to her side on his way to pick up his coat and left her with a kiss as he rushed out the door.

 **##Break##**

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss." Booth spoke softly as the the people in front of him burst into tears. Ashley's mother and father had hoped for the best when the special agent had showed up at their door, but this news just broke their heart.

"Do you know anybody who may have wanted to hurt Ashley." The mother worked to stifle her sobs long enough to answer as her husband comforted her.

"A few days before... before she disappeared... She was having problems with her boyfriend and was thinking about moving back in with us, breaking things off with him." The mother's sobs returned with incredible strength. Booth made final condolences and made to leave the house as the husband escorted his wife out of the front room. Before Booth could leave, someone called out.

"Agent Booth, a moment please." Booth waited for Mr. Jackson to return.

"Do you have any children, Agent?" Booth nodded but stayed quiet.

"Then I think you'll understand why I'll be forceful and persistent while saying that I want you to find the son-of-a-bitch that did this to my baby girl and make them pay." Booth nodded, squaring his shoulders to let the man know he was serious. No parent should ever out live their child, and Booth was determine to right this wrong.

 **##Break##**

Zack looked down at the work in front of him. All of last night, as well as all of today, he's worked to compile a list of fractures, breaks, discoloration, and any anomaly that took place on the remains. The list was properly organized and enjoyably color coded, but most importantly, Zack believed that Temperance would appreciate it. Since they've all been together, Zack found his life to be more meaningful as they grew closer together. Every accomplishment that he got, every good experience, like wining king of the lab, for example, just seemed like an even bigger victory, all because the people he loved were there to share it with him. Even the not so great experiences were made better with Booth's arm around him, Jack's lips on his own, Cam holding him while Angela whispers sweetness to him, Temperance, reassuring him before sealing it in with a kiss.

"Ready to go, Zackaroni?" Zack glanced over his shoulder to smile at Cam who was watching him gather his papers, her coat hanging over her arm.

"Yes, I am." Zack answered, as he straightened out his papers and stood from his chair. Together they walked to Cam's car, shoulders brushing lightly and smiles shared.

Arriving at Temperance's apartment was like arriving from a day away from your pet. Brennan greeted them at the door, hugging them both tightly before bombarding them with questions about the case, not giving them a moment to respond before moving on to the next question. As she spoke she moved to the kitchen, gathering left overs from last night's dinner and setting up the table for lunch.

"Brennan... Brennan... Tempe!" Dr. Brennan fell quiet.

"Thank you... We missed you, how are you doing?" Brennan smiled, finally acknowledging her boyfriend and girlfriend instead of her co-workers.

"I missed you both too, I find I have more energy lately and am overly motivated to do at least a little bit of work."

For the rest of lunch, they managed to keep a casual conversation, work not being mentioned once, but of course, it did not last that way for long.

"So... Booth said you were bringing pictures?" Cam laughed and nodded, getting up to grab her bag where she left the pictures. Zack took this as his opportunity.

"Temperance, if I may?" Brennan turned her gaze to the man on her right and nodded while smiling.

"You see, I've brought you my personal list and documentations on everything I've noticed and found so far regarding the remains. The list is properly organized, the colors indicate whether it's something that appeared through the x-rays, that I've seen physically or that I've felt. From there they were sub-categorized from fractures to discoloration to texture...Of course, it's not that I'm questioning _your_ note taking, but I thought you could then compare them to yours in case there's some evidence that could not be detected by picture only." Cam watched the interaction with a smile. As Zack spoke, his back slowly hunched further and further until finally, by the end of his explanation, he couldn't lift his head to look at Brennan without hurting his neck. Temperance started to glow as an amazed and happy look slowly graced her face. By the time Zack had finished talking, she was running her fingers delicately over his papers as if it were a fine treasure. They fell into silence for a few moments before Brennan seemed to noticed how nervous their boyfriend was. She moved her hand from the pile of papers and instead guided them through Zack's hair, her grip tightening near the back of his head to gentle encourage him back into a seated position. Once his back straightened out, Brennan surged forward, pulling him into a hug. They held each other closely, Zack noticeably relaxing into the embrace until they slowly pulled away from each other, but not before pausing when they were face to face.

It had become a known fact to the group that Zack was a surprisingly sensual kisser, knowing just the right moves to make to get his partner to react. This moment wasn't any different. The moment their lips touched, Brennan practically moaned as she molded into her boyfriend. Their lips danced, as did their bodies as they seemed to push and pull against each other. It lasted five minutes before Brennan remembered that there was another presence in the room. Reaching out her good arm, she hoped that Cam understood what she wanted. She only had to wait a few seconds before she was reassured that Cam did in fact get what she was implying. Cam approached the couple and slid one arm around each. Brennan's lips moved from Zack's, trailing down his neck, giving him the opportunity to turn his head and share a kiss was Cam. They fell into a synchronized rhythm, Neck to lips, lips to lips, neck to lips and over again. Zack and Cam kissed as Brennan nipped and kissed at either Zack or Cam's neck, then they'd switch, with Cam and Brennan kissing with Zack doing the neck work. They lost themselves in their actions, pictures and notes forgotten.

 **##Break##**

Angela stared at her phone as it went to voice-mail for the third time and gave up with a small smile, having a slight idea as to why Cam wasn't answering her phone. Instead, she made her way over to Jack's office to tell him what she found.

"Hey, babe." She called as she walked through the door. She was greeted by the sight of Hodgins smiling at her over his telescope.

"Hey, Ange. What's going on?" She walked over to lean against the table before tapping on one of the computers not currently in use and displaying her find.

"Those degraded pieces of paper? They're a flyer." Hodgins interest was peaked and he turned to face the screen directly while reading the paper.

"' _Maple Mania... All you can eat maple dishes... Friday, twelve noon until Sunday, five in the evening... Hosted by Maple Jackson Farm..._ '" Hodgins skimmed over the information with a frown.

"So this is some sort of festival with maple?" Angela nodded.

"Everything from maple syrup and maple fudge to maple smoked ribs and maple infused beer. There's also music, a maple-brown sugar-pecan pie eating competition and some small fair games. Fun for the whole family." Hodgins eye's widened and his mouth watered, but he remained focused.

"Hosted at Maple Jackson Farm being..." Angela finished his sentence.

"Owned by Ashley Jackson, our victim's, family." Hodgins nodded and picked up his phone to call Booth.

 **##Break##**

Booth arrived at the boyfriends house and before he could leave his car, his phone rang.

"Booth." It was Hodgins and Angela.

"Hey, Booth. So Angela finished piecing the paper back together and I hope you're going to have to go investigate it this weekend and decide to bring me with you." Booth heard Angela smack the poor man at the other side of the line before taking over the call.

"It's a flyer for some sort of maple festival that's taking place this weekend. It's being hosted by the victim's family who owns the farm." Booth nodded, processing this information.

"So this could be connected to the M.O of the murderer. Either land feud, some sort of maple jealousy thing. Okay, thanks guys, I'm about to visit the boyfriend and depending on what he says I'll make another stop before going to the bureau then calling it a night. Are you both coming to dinner? I'm cooking." Angela's heart skipped a beat learning that the stud of a man at the end of a line was going to be cooking.

"I'm there, Sweetie." Jack nodded.

"Count me in." Booth smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you soon, babes." Booth hung up and climbed out of the car, heading over to the front door of the suspects house. Back at the lab, Angela and Jack shared a glance.

"Did he just call us 'babes'?" Angela nodded in confirmation with a smile. Booth has called the girls in this relationship a variation of terms of endearment; babe, baby, Hun, sweetheart- but this is the first time that those terms extended to one of the boys.

Booth knocked on the door while taking a last glance at the name he had written down in his notepad, Gary Norefield. The door opened slowly to reveal a child, no older than eight.

"Oh... Hi there, I'm looking for Gary?" Booth was confused by the child arriving at the door but kept his cool. Without a word, the child disappeared from the doorway and was soon replaced by an older guy.

"Uh, hey, I'm Gary Norefield... How can I help you?" Booth flashed his badge.

"Special agent Seeley Booth, F.B.I. I have a few questions to ask you about Ashley Jackson." Gary let out an exasperated sigh and opened the door wider, letting Booth in.

"Hey, buddy, can you go play in your room for a bit? Sorry agent, that's my kid brother." Booth nodded and waited patiently for the kid to gather his toys and wander down the hall.

"Okay, what did that bitch do now?" Booth's eyes widened.

"That 'bitch', your girlfriend, died. She was murdered." Gary's face went blank for a few seconds.

"You're joking right?" Booth shook his head.

"No, I'm not, and right now you're my prime suspect so why don't you show some respect for the deceased and tell me what you guys were fighting about." Gary raised a hand as if to argue before sighing in defeat.

"She was cheating on me. We've been dating since we were sixteen and last month, I find out that she's been cheating on me, not with one guy either... With _seven different guys_ for the past year! I get angry, I tell her we're over, that I don't want to be with her anymore and that I'm kicking her out of the house. I bought this house, I pay for everything, so this is my house. She goes on this rant, telling me that we can't break up because all seven times she's come back to me so obviously I'm the one, or something stupid like that. She wouldn't leave and after one of her other boyfriends showed up at the door one day, I took matters into my own hand. She left to go help prepare the maple event, while she was gone I packed up her stuff, left it by the door, but she never came back." Booth raised a brow.

"And you didn't think to report her missing when she never came back to get her stuff?" Gary shook his head.

"There were seven other guys! I just assumed she finally went to stay with one of them, she didn't have that big a wardrobe and nothing that she actually cherished here so I thought she just left it." Booth nodded, taking note of all this before turning to face the hallway at the sound of footsteps.

"Gary, I'm hungry!" Booth smiled at the child pouting in front of him and put his notepad away.

"I'm done for now, but I wouldn't go anywhere if I were you, just in case I have more questions. Now go feed that growing boy." With that, Booth left and went back to the the bureau.

 **##Break##**

Cam was fixing the top three buttons of her blouse while also trying to rush and put her shoes back on. Zack stood awkwardly by the door with a blush on his face, ready to return to work. Brennan was sat on her couch, pouting.

"You both should stay, finish what we started. I find what we were doing to be very pleasurable, and while I may not be the best at reading people in a variety of situations, I believe that you both enjoyed it as well." Zack's blush turned a shade darker while Cam hesitated, considering the offer, before sighing.

"I wish we could. Unfortunately, Angela, Jack and Booth all have new information for us and Zack and I need to do at least a few more hours of work if we plan on being here for dinner. We heard Booth was cooking." Temperance nodded in both understanding and confirmation.

"In that case, we'll be returning to work and we'll see you soon."

"Bye, Temperance!" Brennan watched them go with a smile on her swollen lips.

 **##Break##**

"Okay, Angela, you first." After leaving Temperance to do some work and rest on her own at home, Cam and Zack had returned to the lab. Cam, being the boss, took it upon herself to gather her co-workers and their new information and evidence that she missed, giving everyone an opportunity to get filled in.

"Well the shredded paper found in the bucket with her skull was a flyer advertising a maple festival on her family's farm this weekend." Zack jumped in.

"Damage on the hyoid, along the anterior longitudinal ligament and on the right side of the mandible imply that the right-handed killer held the victims jaw open and shoved something down her throat, quite possibly the flyer." Jack took it from there.

"After Zack determined the cause of death as some sort of sharp object being stabbed in the side of the neck, I swabbed the area and found chromium alloy, splinters of wood from a maple tree and, of course, maple syrup." Angela took hold of the reins.

"After a few trials and errors on the Angelatron, taking into consideration the substances Jack found, we know what the murder weapon is. A spile." Cam looked between her smiling girlfriend and boyfriends, feeling proud to call them hers.

"I'll let Booth know." With a content smile of her own, Cam returned to her office and called Seeley.

" _Booth._ " Cam visibly relaxed at hearing the man's voice, not having seen him all day.

"Hey, Booth. It's me." Booth dropped his professional 'I'm-a-special-agent' voice as he answered.

"Hey, Babe! What's going on?" Cam's smile grew.

"Calling to let you know that Angela and Jack identified the murder weapon. It's a spile." Booth hesitated.

"A spile, right, yeah." Cam chuckled.

"A spile is used to extract things from trees. In this case, maple. The spile was stabbed into the side of the victims neck. She bled out." Booth fell quiet for a moment.

"Of course! Turns out that Ashley Jackson wasn't the most loyal when it came to her boyfriend Gary. One of her other seven boyfriends goes by the name of Fredric Harrison." Cam raised a brow in confusion.

"And Fredric Harrison is relevant how?" Booth was quiet for another moment.

"He's Travis Harrison's son. Now Travis, he owns the farm across the road from the Jackson farm and it isn't doing as great as their farm is. Many times he tried to buy them out but as the farm dies, so does the amount of money he can try and bribe them with." Cam started to get the idea.

"I see, so you're thinking..." Cam stopped, allowing Booth to finish putting the puzzle together, just as he loved to do.

"Rival crime. Travis, losing money and his farm, finds out that his son is fooling around with the enemy's daughter. As revenge, maybe a warning. He kills her, plants her body on the outskirts of the Jackson farm... Or! Fredric, watching his father suffer with everything going on, seduces Ashley into trusting him. He gets her alone and boom. Kills her. In anger, revenge for watching this practically kill his father, or maybe even hoping that this pushes Jackson into selling." Cam nodded as Booth spoke.

"Seems like you have some interrogations to do. I'll let you get to it because I do not want to miss out on you cooking tonight. I'll see you soon, Seeley." Booth smiled on the other end of the line.

"Don't call me Seeley, Camille." Cam chuckled.

"Then don't call me Camille." With that, they both hurried back to work.

 **##Break##**

Booth sat facing Fredric Harrison, trying with all his power not to slam his head into the table in front of him. Fredric was sobbing, as he has been for the past fifteen minutes.

"A-a-are you s-s-sure? Dead? Oh God." The crying started again. Booth was starting to think twice about Fredric being the killer.

"Is this the first you're hearing of it? Maybe the realization of what you've done is finally hitting you?" That seemed to sober the man up.

"What? You think I killed her?! No way! I could never! I loved her. I wanted to marry her! I've asked her three times and was ready to ask her another hundred times until she said yes." Booth raised his brow.

"You asked her to marry you three times and she said no? That would sure give you motive." Fredric back tracked.

"No, no, no! It's nothing like that. She wanted to marry me too, really she did. The only problem was Gary. She said he wasn't mentally stable enough for her to leave him after they were together for so long. She wanted to wait until she was officially single. After Gary found out about me and started kicking her out, I knew what she meant by unstable and I went to go get her stuff from his place, so she wouldn't have to see him, you know? He started yelling at me, kicked me out." Booth sighed.

"Were you aware that, apart from you and Gary, there were six other men in Ashley's life." Fredric imitated a fish. His eyes went wide, mouth opening and closing repeatedly as he struggled to find something to say until finally, he burst into tears once again. Booth sighed once more and dismissed him from the room, giving the usual ' _don't leave town_ ' speech before heading over to the second interrogation room where Travis Harrison sat, waiting.

"Hello, Mr. Harrison." Travis sighed in frustration although seemed to look relatively calm and tired.

"What's this about? I swear, I've been paying my bills on time and if there's anything that's fallen behind, I'll get it payed, I always do." Booth felt sympathy for the man in front of him but went on with the usual questions.

"Me? No, I'd never hurt that girl. Sure, she was a Jackson, but my son loved her, he was happy. She was a sweet girl, they've spoken many times about getting married you know. They talked about their future. Two dogs, three children, and once Ashley inherited her father's farm in the next few years, she was going to sell it to us, merge the contracts. Make it one big jolly farm for a growing, happy family." Booth wrote down this new information in his notebook.

"Mr. Travis, were you aware that Ashley had other men in her life?" Travis seemed to deflate.

"Unfortunately yes. I've caught her a few times, talking to people on the phone, she'd call them baby, honey, and eventually use their names. A different name every time... I had hope though. I could see the way she looked at my son so I hoped that, when they finally got married, had children, she'd grow out of it." Booth nodded, still seeing plausible motive in a father protecting his son from pain.

"That will be all for now, Mr. Jackson. Thank you for your cooperation. I'd like for you to stay near by, in case I have more questions." Travis nodded.

"Of course." With that, Booth let Travis out of the room and went to find Caroline, hoping that, by tomorrow morning, he'd have a warrant to search the Harrison Farm for a spile.

 **##EndChapter##**

 _ **Hello!**_

 _ **Chapter four is over and leaving many possibilities to come! I hope you all enjoyed and I'd like to see if anyone can guess who the killer is?**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **\- Anonymous**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello readers,**_

 _ **This chapter will close the maple case but focuses a lot on the characters. I'm glad this story's been having such a positive response and I'd like to know more of what you all think. Thank you all for reading.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy,**_

 _ **\- Anonymous**_

 **Recap: _"That will be all for now, Mr. Jackson. Thank you for your cooperation. I'd like for you to stay near by, in case I have more questions." Travis nodded._**

" _ **Of course." With that, Booth let Travis out of the room and went to find Caroline, hoping that, by tomorrow morning, he'd have a warrant to search the Harrison Farm for a spile.**_

 **##Break##**

"Here we go! Spaghetti! Red sauce with meat for the regular humans and a meatless, light white sauce for the bunny rabbits over there." Hodgins and Angela laughed while glancing at Cam, Zack and Brennan who looked did not look amused.

"Vegetarianism has many beneficial factors, it aids in weight control, prevents heart disease, lowers the chances of cancer, it slows the aging process." Zack rambled on until Cam jumped in.

"It's also very good for the environment." Brennan smiled in satisfaction.

"I'm glad you both see the positive ways in my choice of dietary change and decided to join me." Booth rolled his eyes yet smiled at the three before serving everyone drinks and taking a seat.

"Holy crap, we've got quiet the cook in our ranks." Booth's cheeks tinted red.

"Me? Nah. You should see how Bones cooks. Now that's amazing." Eyebrows were raised before being directed at Brennan who simply shrugged in response.

"Maybe when I get my cast off both Booth and I will cook for you all." Hodgins felt like he was dreaming at the promise of all this amazing food but the subject of conversation soon shifted.

"How's the case coming along? Is your gut speaking with you again, Booth?" Booth gave her a humorless look but before he could answer, Angela interrupted.

"No, no, no. No work talk at the dinner table. Let's just enjoy each others time. Brennan. How was your day?" Brennan smiled.

"It was very pleasant. Zack, Cam and I almost had sex but they had to return to the lab." Booth chocked on his root beer and was sputtering as Jack reached over, patting him on the back while laughing.

"Let's try this again. Are you excited to get your cast off? Only two days left! Which reminds me... Hey, Cam? I'll need Friday morning off." Cam raised a brow at her feigning anger before laughing and nodding, her mouth full of food.

"I am absolutely ready. I'd like to be able to take a proper shower again, open my own drinks, return to work, back in the field. Oh, and I've made my decision Booth." At first Booth was confused as to what she was talking about before he remembered.

"Oh! And what did you choose?" She nodded, taking her time to finish her bite of food and sip at her drink before answering.

"I'll talk to the therapist." Booth raised his fists in victory as the table fell quiet in confusion. "If..." Booth paused his celebration. "If you come with me." Booth's arms fell.

"Aw man... Fine. As long as you go and we can be partners again." Finally Cam spoke up for the others at the table.

"Can someone explain what's going on? Therapist?" Booth looked to Brennan, leaving it to her to share the information if she wanted to.

"Director Cullen fears that recent events will lead to me jeopardizing cases in the future and won't allow me to return to field work with Booth if I don't pass some psychological examination first. Personally, I find it all to be irrational, but I'd like to continue working with Booth so I'll go and get it over with." Everyone nodded in understanding yet remained silent.

Zack didn't have an opinion on the matter and agreed with Temperance. She is very good at compartmentalizing and these events won't bother her in the future. Going to a psychologist to experiment in this soft science is a waste of time.

The others at the table stayed quiet for another reason. They saw the logic in getting her cleared for field work but didn't want to mention as much, wanting to avoid a scientific lecture and possibly upsetting Temperance.

"Have you and Parker decided what you were going to do this weekend?" Cam asked after the bout of silence. The question boosted Booth's happiness and with a smile, he answered.

"Friday night I'm going to go pick him up after dinner and we're going to catch a movie before going to bed. Bright and early on Saturday, we're packing up and going camping for the day, car ride, fishing, pitching a tent, s'mores over a fire, the whole nine yards. We'll be back around noon Sunday and we'll see where we go from there." Temperance smiled at the man practically bouncing in his seat at the thought of spending time with his son.

Booth felt his phone buzz in his pocket and glanced at it quietly under the table, not wanting to disturb the casual conversation circling the table. His plan didn't work as Cam tapped him and spoke, attracting the attention of the others at the table.

"Good news?" He nodded, finishing the bite he was in the process of chewing before answering.

"Caroline managed to get the warrant so in the morning I'll be getting a team together and going to investigate the Harrison Farm." Hodgins raised his hand to interrupt momentarily.

"Zack and I managed to identify the weapon used to severe the head as a regular, run of the mill ax. Wood splinters also indicate it was used on maple trees." Zack nodded confirming Jack's information. Jack took a glance around the table before freezing and turning back to Booth.

"And if we don't want _our_ murder investigated, we should stop talking about work at the table." Hodgins nodded his head in the direction of Angela who was glaring at them in mock anger. Cam and Brennan giggled at the show before they all returned to their half eaten dinner.

 **##Break##**

After more discussion surrounding planning for Brennan's trip to the doctors as well as the day following her appointment, Jack's first physio session, dinner was finished and the table was cleared. Dishes were done before the six sat down to watch a movie, a common activity that they've all become accustom to since they've started dating. As the credits rolled, six became three as Booth and Cam said their goodbye's and went home to prepare for another day's work. Cam offered to drive Jack and Zack home, only Jack accepting as Zack opted to stay the night over at Temperance's before getting a ride to work the next morning with Angela, who was also staying the night.

By midnight, a shirtless and hickey covered Zack lay on the left of Brennan's Queen size bed. He was laying on his left side, his head and right arm resting gently over the shoulder and waist of an equally shirtless Angela. Angela had an arm thrown around the man, holding him to her. Her other arm was in a similar position, this time encasing Temperance Brennan. Her bad arm lay along Angela's lower stomach, her fingers still exposed from her cast were held against Zack's arm which she had been grazing before falling asleep, her head occupying Angela's other shoulder. Like the other two in her bed, Brennan was topless and happily so. Her intentions for the night had been much further than where the trio had stopped but still, she slept contently,

Angela woke to feel a slight numbing pain in both her arms and the need to turn and sleep on her side. Before she could do so, a weight on her body reminded her of the two presences cuddling with her and the pain instantly disappeared as she examined the two sleeping peacefully. As gently as she could, Angela wiggled, bringing back some sensation in her shoulders and arms as well as relieving pressure from her back, all without waking her boyfriend and girlfriend. With a final kiss to both their heads, she closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

 **##Break##**

"Try calling them again." Jack nodded and raised his phone, dialing Angela's number.

The previous night, Cam dropping Jack off at home resulted in her staying the night with him – unknowingly ending up in a very similar position to the three which were at Brennan's house. Jack had forgotten to set an alarm before they had fallen asleep which brings them where they are now, almost two hours late for work and having no idea what was going on with the case. They had called Booth who hadn't answered any of their three attempts. Following that, Jack had attempted to call Zack as he and Cam got in her car, on their way to the lab. The unanswered call had left them worried, only more so as Angela's and Brennan's phone went unanswered as well.

As once again, Angela's cellphone sent Jack to voice-mail, Cam made a last minute decision and made a sudden turn, heading to her girlfriend's house. At their arrival, Jack and Cam hopped out of the car and both reached for their copy of Brennan's apartment key. Brennan didn't hesitate in making copies for her boyfriends and girlfriends only weeks after she started dating them. Both Angela and Booth had already had a key prior to the start of the relationship, the rational decision from there was to present the other people of the relationship with their own copy as well.

Cam rushed into the apartment, Jack hobbling closely behind, they hurriedly, yet silently, rushed to check all the rooms.

"Jack." Hodgins turned away from the guest room and hurried towards where Cam had called him from the doorway of Brennan's room. He arrived at her side in confusion as she raised a finger to her mouth, telling him to be quiet. As he peered inside, he understood. In the bed in front of him laid three attractive, almost nude and love-bitten partners. The blanket they had used to cover them hand fallen to the edge of the bed and they all huddled together tightly, finding warmth. Jack and Cam took a moment to admire their boyfriend and girlfriends before A beeping reminded them of their tardiness.

"I'll wake them." Cam spoke quietly as she approached the bed. Jack nodded, watching her go as he himself backed further out of the room.

"I'll go start a big pot of coffee." Cam nodded in thankfulness seeing as she had not had the time to have any of her own before they left. Hodgins stood in the kitchen, leaning on his good leg as he watched the coffee brew, in the distance he heard silent conversation start and he smiled, pulling down five mugs from the cupboard.

 **##Break##**

Cam caressed the back of Brennan's head gently, running her fingers through messy hair until she started to stir.

"Tempe?" Brennan made this unhappy whine as she slowly started to open her eyes. With a frown of confusion as to why she was awoken from her surprisingly peaceful sleep. It took a moment for her eyes to focus on the women standing above her, but when they did, she smiled.

"Good morning." Cam chuckled at her groggy voice.

"It sure is." Cam responded, looking down her body, causing Temperance to do the same, responding shamelessly with a wink and smile. Her movement started to rouse the other two and they both gave her relatively the same reaction. Cam rolled her eyes at her partners but couldn't stop smiling.

"Jack's making coffee but I'd hurry if I were you, we're all late for work but as your boss, If I arrive at the lab before you, I can still punish you." Angela, now free from the weight of her boyfriend and girlfriend, rolled over to lay on her stomach with a groan.

"Punish? Yes please." Cam and Brennan laughed at her antics while Zack took longer to wake up and tune in to the conversation. Cam smacked Angela's ass jokingly before the trio finally crawled out of bed.

"Good morning, Cam, Angela, Temperance." The three women turned to the now semi-awake Zack, his hair pointed in every direction. They shared a glance before bursting into laughter.

Down the hall, Jack finished making the coffee and filling mugs. At first he planned on waiting in the kitchen for the others to arrive, but hearing them laughing down the hall, he decided against it. He worked to juggle the five mugs and made his slow hobble down the hall. What he found almost had him dropping the ceramic. Angela, Zack and Brennan all had an arm wrapped around Cam who was now being restrained to the bed by their hug. He could hear Cam complaining, saying something about work and being late, but the trio would shush her and feign sleep. Jack was amused by the scene but decided to make himself known when he almost spilled coffee.

"Coffee anyone?" Cam was suddenly freed as Angela hopped up to greet Jack, followed soon after by Zack and Tempe. Angela grabbed a mug before leaning in to give Jack a kiss, being careful not to jostle his arms. Zack then Brennan followed her actions leaving Cam behind to fixed her now wrinkled blouse and skirt. Finally straightened out, she retrieved her own coffee and they all fell into silence as they took their first sip.

 **##Break##**

Booth had managed to find four different spiles and two axes by the time the search was over and he was climbing back into his car. He was worried to find missed calls on his phone and on his way over to drop the possible murder weapons off at the lab, he decided to call his boyfriends and girlfriends to check up on them. Cam's phone rang a total of five times before she finally picked up.

" _Hi Booth!_ " Booth was thrown off by her cheery mood as well as the missing noises that he usually hears from the lab.

"Hey, Cam... What's going on? Where are you?" He heard laughter on the other end of the line.

" _I'm at Tempe's we're running a bit late for work._ " Booth raised his brow.

"We?" Booth was a bit upset about missing out on whatever fun his partners were up to but instead focused on his driving and the happiness he could hear in her voice.

" _Pretty much everyone... How was your search this morning?_ " Booth smiled as he heard more talking in the background.

"I found the possible murder weapons, I'm on my way to the lab now." That pushed his partners into motion.

" _Oh shit, okay, we'll meet you there, fifteen minutes tops. Bye, babe!_ " Booth chuckled as she hung up and put his phone down, turning his full attention back to the road.

 **##Break##**

Jack arrived in his office and was greeted by the the evidence Booth found laying on one of the tables. After Cam had announced that Booth was on his way to the office and that everyone needed to get ready, he and Cam were off to the lab, leaving Angela and Zack to catch up after getting dressed.

He and Cam had greeted Booth by the platform where he informed Jack that anything he finds to help catch the killer would be much appreciated; Booth was anticipating an uninterrupted weekend with his son. Understanding as much and wanting to help as much as possible, Jack set off to get to work.

Three hours and one lunch break later. Jack stared at his computer screen, smile on his face before jumping up, hobbling over to the lounge area where the rest of his partners were enjoying their lunch.

"Guys! Guys! Someone call Booth and Brennan, get them on speaker because, I have to say it. King of the lab." Zack tensed but waited to hear the evidence that makes him king. Cam turned to the phone and dialed Booth first, letting him know that Jack had news. Cam then set up a conference call and added Brennan, informing her of the situation as well. Finally, Hodgins explained.

"Okay! So I took samples from the wood splinters and maple from both the spiles and the axes. Booth's guys already confirmed that the finger prints on the items did belong to both Travis and Fredric Harrison, the problem that remains is that the wood found on the items is in fact from their farm as well." Everyone was confused and voiced as much at Jack's unnecessary pause.

"Okay, okay. So it's well known that the Harrison Farm isn't doing as well as the Jackson Farm, right? Well, that's because, before Travis' father purchased the land, the area was used as storage space for oil transport trucks. The many years of oil poisoning the ground is the reason that the trees have such a difficult time growing and staying alive. The woods splinters found on the spile and the ax were all from these unhealthy trees. The splinters found from the victim were healthy as can be." There was an overall silence before Booth spoke.

" _The only other maple trees in the area are on the Jackson Farm... I'm on my way to pick up the parents. You did great, Jack. Thank you._ " Zack sighed and deflated.

"Oh man, you really are king of the lab."

 **##Break##**

Booth looked at Ashley Jackson's parents who both sat in front of him in the interrogation room.

"What's all this about? I expect you find my daughter's murderer and instead you treat us, her parents, as suspects?" Booth ignored Mr. Jackson and instead started his questioning.

"Who helps set up the maple event?" Mr. Jackson glared, Mrs Jackson responded.

"Just us, it's a family task. We prepare the grounds, fix the trees, make 'em look nice, then two days before the actual event, so today, we usual invite the vendors that we hired to come set up their space. Everything prior to that is just family done work." Booth sighed, dreading what this meant.

"And your daughter went missing when she was starting the work?" Again, the mother answered, the father even more quiet.

"Yes, she and her father. I've been having some aches and pains in my old age and I haven't had the chance to get into the work this year." Booth turned to the father for confirmation and from the look on his face, he knew.

"What's this all about?" Mrs. Jackson question when Booth fell silent.

"There's evidence to suggest that the murderer was working on your farm, had access to your tools, and used them to murder your daughter." The mother gasped, tears pooling in her eyes.

"It wasn't us! Someone must have broken in! You can have our tools, check them for prints! We would never hurt our daughter!" Booth turned to Mr. Jackson who held his hands in fist and had yet to say a word.

"Mr. Jackson?" His wife turned to him. Her tears flowing down her cheeks and she started to sob as she realized what Booth was suggesting. Mr. Jackson glanced between Booth and his wife before sighing.

"She was going to sell the farm to those no good Harrison's. I raised her better then that yet she has to go whoring herself to that boy across the street... selling my farm? I thought I taught her right. Turns out I was wrong." The wife fell out of her chair in an attempt to distance herself from her husband, she started screaming, screaming for her daughter, screaming at the murderer by her side for a divorce. Booth moved into action, arresting the man, speaking low enough for only the murderer to hear.

"'Catch the son-of-a-bitch that did that to your daughter, make them pay'... Isn't that what you requested I do? I'll have you know I'm a man of my word." Booth smirked slightly as Mr. Jackson groaned in pain as he tightened the hand cuffs painfully. He then dragged him from the room, asking an agent in the hallway to look after Mrs. Jackson and get her some help.

 **##Break##**

Booth looked around at his partners. After finalizing the arrest and getting some paperwork done, he drove to pick up Temperance before taking her to the Royal Diner and meeting up with the rest of his boyfriends and girlfriends. He took another fry from his plate before tuning back into the conversation.

"Murder over maple syrup... That's something we haven't seen before." Brennan spoke while nudging him with her elbow. He watched her speak with a slight look of disgust as she started pouring syrup over her pancakes.

"Yeah... Syrup is ruined for me forever." A few people at the table nodded in agreement as Brennan shrug and dug into her breakfast for dinner.

"So your – our – first meeting with this psychologist... Sweets or something like that, will be Monday after my weekend with Parker." Brennan nodded.

"How many times will we need to speak with him?" Booth shrugged, filling his mouth with another bite of burger.

"Either way, I'm glad you'll finally be getting back to work soon, Sweetie." Brennan smiled, agreeing with the statement.

Cam watched her partners enjoy their dinner and conversation, trying to ignore Jack's hand resting on her thigh as they talked. The satisfied relaxation that she usually felt after finishing a case rested over her. She knew she had a bunch of paperwork to do tonight and tomorrow, but all she cared about right now is spending time with her boyfriends and girlfriends.

Zack smiled at Cam who seemed completely relaxed before leaning a little more against Jack who rightfully owned the title of king of the lab. Jack bumped his shoulder a bit and when he looked up at him, he smiled and winked.

Brennan was trying to secretly scratch at her cast, trying to keep in mind that it would be removed the next day. A hand over hers stopped her action and she turned to smile sheepishly at Angela.

"Don't worry Bren, it'll be off within the next twelve hours, in fact, we should get to bed if we're going to make that appointment in the morning." They all quickly finished their meal before leaving the diner and wishing each other a good night. Angela, like the previous night, would be staying at Brennan's house. In place of Zack, Jack will be laying with them that night, making tomorrow's trip to the hospital easier.

Booth watched the others say their goodbye and waited his turn as he thought. This would be the last time he'd see them all until at least Sunday night and he wanted to give them a parting kiss... All of them. Booth watched Jack and Zack shared a deep kiss as he tried to work up his courage to give them a kiss of his own. He continued to build courage as Bones kissed him, then as Cam kissed him, and also as Angela kissed him. Finally Jack approached him, a gentle smile on his face and his arms extended as he went for their usual hug and kiss on the cheek. Booth took a second to scope the surrounding area, thankful that it was getting late into the night and no one was on the streets. Finally, with a deep breath, he caught everyone off guard and instead of meeting Jack's hug, he met his lips.

Booth remained tense as Jack's arms closed around him, holding him loosely in case he wanted to back out. As they both stayed frozen, Jack hugging lightly, Booth hugging with tense shoulders, and their lips not moving, Booth took a split second to analyze his situation. He expected to hate this, feel disgust. He expected to jump away and go running for the nearest church. Booth expected to miss the feel of breast against his chest and shudder in distaste as another man's facial hair touched his cheeks. Instead, he felt peace. He felt love. Love from the man who was holding him, kissing him, and waiting patiently, letting him set the pace because he knew of the agent's possible discomfort. Booth finally moved, pressing his lips more firm against Jack's, shuddering – in a sort of pleasure – as the other man's mustache tickled his own upper lip. As he responded positively, Jack dropped his cautious state and held the man closer, as he's craved to do since they started dating. Testing his limits, Jack slipped his tongue passed his lips to brush lightly against Booth's. Booth gasped at the unexpected, yet not unwelcomed, sensation and allowed the man's tongue to explore momentarily before he pulled away, still slightly nervous from the act. The smile that graced Jack's face was worth every emotion Booth previously experienced, the happiness glowing in his eyes made him want to pull him back into a kiss. Clapping, followed by a familiar happy squeal, stopped him and he turned to see all his partners smiling as Booth finally moved passed his fears and allowed himself open up to everyone in this relationship.

All his partners were smiling, except for one.

Zack was standing next to Temperance, his eyes downcast and his shoulders slightly slumped. When he glanced up, eyes meeting Booth's, he blushed furiously and looked away again. Zack had been waiting for the opportunity to kiss the muscular agent and now that it seemed very much like a possibility, he found himself irrationally nervous and shy.

Knowing the man in front of him, Booth didn't even need his training to read his stance, coming to a conclusion to what he was possibly thinking. With a new found confidence and certainty, Booth straightened his back, pulling his shoulders tight, and marched towards the messy haired Zack. As He stood in front of him, Zack finally lifted his head and just as he and Booth's gaze met, his eyes fell closed as the man pulled him into a passionate kiss. Booth noticed the difference in kissed immediately. Everyone had their own style. Angela was teasing, Temperance calculated, Cam went with the flow, Jack liked to take control of the kiss, and Zack, Zack was gentle, passive and soft.

Unlike when Angela nips, or Cam creating a motion, and different from how Temperance analyzes your response to adjust accordingly, or Jack tries something new to invite new sensations, Zack was simply soft. Booth understood how the others in this relationship drew back from a kiss with Zack breathless as the soft lips fitting his own perfectly seemed to message him, taking his breath away with a pleasurable gasp. Booth wasn't able to catch his breath before Zack moved back in, continuing his sensual massage. As they held each other close, Booth was aware of a familiar movement in the front of his pants except this time, it wasn't his own. More surprised by the fact that this turned him on rather than disgusting him, Booth ended the kiss panting, blushing when he noticed that his partners were still watching, a new look of passion on their face.

As silence fell among them and an awkwardness started taking place of their previous pleasurable events, Angela took it upon herself to intervene and create an out for everyone.

"You'll keep in contact with us while you're gone this weekend, right, Booth?" Booth visibly relaxed and nodded, smile on his face.

"Where I'm taking Parker there should still be cell reception so I'll make sure to check in whenever I can." Everyone smiled, happy with this information.

With a goodbye sent around, Booth was the first to leave, getting in his car and heading home. Zack, not wanting to be alone in Jack's empty estate all night, asked Cam if she'd mind some company. Without answering, she sent a wave to the remaining three before grabbing hold of Zack's hand and dragging her over to her car, talking to him as they went. Angela glanced at the two in front of her and smiled, nodded her head in the direction of her car. Together they all climbed into their seats and drove in a comfortable silence back to Tempe's apartment. At their arrival, Jack removed his boot and went to have a quick shower before leaving the washroom available for Angela, then Brennan. When they were all finally clean, warm and drowsy, they collapsed into bed, instinctively cuddling together before quickly falling into a peaceful slumber.

 **##EndChapter##**

 _ **Hello!**_

 _ **Chapter five = done.**_

 _ **It took a little longer than usual, no excuses, just wanted to make sure I was happy with what I was going to send out.**_

 _ **This chapter is a little more suggestive but unless I get a request for it, this may be as far as it goes in terms of sexual detail, just suggestive.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **\- Anonymous**_


End file.
